parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Combat Chaos
Power Rangers Combat Wars 'is based on and an adaptation of the 2017 Power Rangers film in Tdk 0403's Power Rangers Series. It takes place in immediatley after Power Rangers Hyperforce It's the only series where a lot of new Power Rangers teams joins with the current for durration of the show. It's also the ranger seires that crosses over with VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, Masked Rider ZO, Masked Rider J, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Street Fighter, Ace Attroney, Kill la Kill, Skullgirls, Mortal Kombat, The Mask, Masters of the Universe, Winx Club, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kick-Ass, the New Adventures of Gigantor, Thundercats, Jurrasic Park, Twitches, Kickin It, Mech X-4, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Tenko and the Guardians of Magic and horror franchises such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Spawn, Halloween, Leprechaun, Twisted Metal (original and 2012) The Strain, From Dusk Till Dawn: the Series and more. Synopsis Power Rangers Combat Chaos follows a special weekend club consisting of five new kids who must've becoming something extrodinary when they learn that their small town of Angel Grove - and the world - is on the verge of being obliterated by an alien threat Chosen by destiny, our heroes quickly discover that they are the only ones who can save the planet. But to do so they will have to overcome there issues and band together as the Power Rangers before it's too late. In the second season the Combat Chaos Rangers gained new allies in the form of Power Rangers Ninjetti, Steve Mason reforming and turning on the vilians to be the Red Ninjetti Ranger. Characters Chaos Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Solarix Rangers Allies *Zunar: Based on Zordon, design very similar to Master Control Program from Tron. Voiced by Bryan Cranston. *Zordon: Resurrected from the dead, permanently in a new, epic warrior look whenever he comes out of his time warp to fight alongside the Rangers. Warrior look based on his costume design in the Zordon of Eltar fan film. His time warp form is portrayed by David Fielding while his warrior form is portrayed by Gene Rush and voiced by Peter Cullen. *Dulcea *Super Omega Ranger *Guardian Ranger *Alpha-1: The first of the Alpha series of robots made to assist Zordon. *Alpha-5: Clone of Alpha-7's former self, made to be Alpha-7's identical twin brother. Also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. *Alpha-7: Formerly known as/Rebuilt and upgraded from Alpha-5. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. *Alpha-8: Built for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Voiced by Katerina Luciani. *Alpha-10: Based on the 2017 film version of Alpha-5. Voiced by Bill Hader. *Finster: Formerly working for the Forces of Evil since he was reformed by Zordon's Energy Wave. *Lady Fienna: Master Vile's former wife and Rita and Rito's biological mother. *Princess Zarina *Ashley "Ash" Williams *Brandy Barr: Ash's long-lost daughter and the Purple Supersonic Ranger. *Kelly Maxwell *Pablo Simon Bolivar *Sam *Negan: The original founder and former leader of a vast organization of survivors known as the Saviors. Ever since he reformed, he went on a path to redemption. When he met Ash and his group, he became buddies with them, especially Ash. *Dr. Herbert West *Matt Cordell/Cyber Enforcer Bludex: The new and permanent body of Matthew Cordell, formerly known as the Maniac Cop. After an intense fight against the Power Rangers, he was stopped by Annie Lawson, who shot him in the shoulder, giving the Rangers the chance to defeat him. Even after the explosion, Matthew's body was still there, but lifeless. After they got to know each other and agree to help one another when needed, the Cyber Enforcers took Matt's corpse to their headquarters and turned him into a brand new police robot cop, resurrecting his former human self in the process. As a result of their success, the Enforcers named him Cyber Enforcer Bludex, giving him the chance to not only redeem himself but also live a new life. Ever since then, he became partners with Annie Lawson as allies of the Power Rangers. Voiced by Dan Green. *Dr. Samuel Loomis *Peloquin *Annie Lawson: A female police officer from the Cyber Enforcers unit, who knows the identities of the Power Rangers, yet keeps them secret. She saved the Rangers from Matthew Cordell's execution by shooting him in the shoulder, giving them the chance to finish him. After Matt was resurrected as Bludex, she became his partner, and later on in the series, his lover. *Carrie White *The Banana Splits **Fleegle **Bingo **Drooper **Snorky The Arbiter: The first Power Ranger and the self-proclaimed will of the Morphin Grid. At first, he was an unstoppable enemy to many, including the Power Rangers, deeming them unworthy. When he defeats the Power Rangers, he rips their Power Coins from them and crushes them. He almost defeated the prime Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Combat Chaos Rangers, Street Fighter Rangers, Ninjetti Rangers and Solar Rangers, but then he was stopped by the Emerald Ranger, whose powers were greater than his and Lord Drakkon's combined. After being defeated and convinced how wrong he was, the Arbiter deemed the One-Earth Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all the prime Power Rangers worthy, apologizing for his actions and vowing to help them in their missions. Courtesy of the Power Rangers Unworthy fan film. Portrayed by James Michael Robinson III and voiced by Mike Dent. *Dollface Mew *Mr. Grimm/The Phantasm *Devan Grimm *Hellboy *Liz Sherman *Abe Sapien *Good Puppets *Reggie Bannister *Darkman *Nightmare (Frank Kross) *Torok the Troll *Janice Robinson: After being rescued from the evil Chameleon, she swore to secrecy of the identities of the Power Rangers. One day, wishing she would repay the Rangers for helping her, Janice found a Dino Energem of her own, and became the Copper Dino Charge Ranger. *Sharon Pearce: When the Power Rangers warned her about the evil Chameleon tricking her, Sharon realized how wrong she was, thankful for the Rangers helping her against the Chameleon and saving Janice. She became an ally to them at first, then later on in the series, the Nexus Power Star came up to her, holding precisely nine Ninja Power Stars. Two people, known as Emma Harris and Todd Baker, came to Sharon, telling her that it's time. Sharon was nervous at first, but after getting introduced to them and being told of the Ninja Power Stars, she was surprised to learn that Mia is Cam's cousin, to her amazement. Afterwards, Sharon agreed to help the Rangers, taking the Purple Ninja Power Star out of the Nexus Prism to become the Purple Ninja Steel Ranger. *Steve Mason: At first, he was a serial killer created by the Harvesters. Impressed by his conniving personality and reputation, Zarnak and Bandora offered him to join their organization, so that he would kill as many innocent people as he wants. Loving the idea of killing many victims, Steve accepted the offer and joined the villains as their Harvester. He pledged his loyalty to Lord Drakkon and became a special evil Red Ranger for him, known as Tyrannozor. After one final intense battle against the Rangers, his memories and love for his resurrected bride-to-be, Stephanie Pottsdam, caused him to see the light, reform and turn on the villains, giving up the name Tyrannozor forever. He was watching the battles at headquarters ever since, but then, he, Zunar, Zordon, the Alphas, the Super Omega Ranger and the Guardian Ranger secretly did a procedure involving him, and then became the Red Ninjetti Ranger. Portrayed by Lucas Grabeel. *Stephanie Pottsdam: Once murdered by her former lover Steve Mason in the virtual world of Harvest, Stephanie's body in the real world was teleported by Dimitria to a hidden chamber. At first, she was still in a coma. But one day, when Steve Mason, as Tyrannozor, first fought against the Combat Chaos Power Rangers and beating them easily, that was when Stephanie's comatose body was found by Zordon, who agreed with Dimitria that the time for Stephanie's payback had come. During the awakening process (which was at the same time Steve Mason was beating the Power Rangers), Stephanie was told by Dimitria about Steve Mason, her former lover and killer, attacking the heroes and on the side of evil. As it happened, Teddi-5 came with a new Bio Storm Morpher to give Stephanie. The moment Dimitria informed her that she is now a Ranger and that her chance to stop Steve had come, Stephanie fully awakened, took the morpher and teleported to where Tyrannozor was about to finish the Rangers. She stopped him from delivering the final blow. Steve was shocked at first, but when Stephanie called him out for his evil deeds and transformed into the Bio Storm Purple Ranger, he was then angry, before the two had an intense battle, which Stephanie surprisingly won very easily. After being defeated, Steve vows to kill Stephanie for good along with the other Rangers before he disappeared. Ever since then, Stephanie became a valuable ally to the heroes. Portrayed by Taylor Swift. *Power Rangers Street Fighter **Ryu **Ken **Chun-Li **Guile **Cammy White **Blanka **Zangief **Rainbow Mika **Dan **Sakura **Karin **Ryuma Saikaku: A clone of Akuma from the Anti-Gouki Project; defected from the army thanks to Neo Shadaloo, whom he now serves. *Decapre *Charlie Nash *Karin *Dhalsim *Fei Long *Rose *Ibuki *Juri *Karin *Laura *Alex *Rashid *Azam *Sagat *Abel *Crimson Viper *Rufus *El Fuerte *Cody *Guy *Maki *Mike Haggar *Carlos Miyamoto *Jessica *Poison *Hugo *Rolento *Elena *Gunloc *Biff Slamkovich *Yun *Yang *Dudley *Makoto *Birdie *Sodom *T. Hawk *Sean *Adon *Hakan *Ingrid *Batsu Ichimonji *Akira Kazama *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Daigo Kazama *Shoma Sawamura *Roberto Miura *Raizo Imawano *Roy Bromwell *Gan Isurugi *Phoenix Wright *Apollo Justice *Athena Cykes *Maya Fey *Pearl Fey *Trucy Wright *Miles Edgeworth *Ryuko Matoi *Neo-Senketsu (Senketsu reborn and reforged) *Satsuki Kiryuin *Mako Mankanshoku *Honnouji Academy Elite Four **Ira Gamagoori **Uzu Sanageyama **Nonon Jakuzure **Houka Inumuta *Carol Edgeworth/Painwheel *Sienna Contiello/Squigly *Cerebella *Filia *Peacock *Peacock's Gang **Avery **Andy Anvil **Tommy Ten-Tons **George Bomb **Lonesome Lenny *Parasoul *Double *Beowulf *Cassandra "Cassie" Hack: A young woman who had to gun down her own mother who, after committing suicide rather than face justice for murdering a group of young boys who were bullying her daughter, returned to life as a slasher called "The Lunch Lady". Cassie now drifts around the United States in an old van, hunting slashers with her partner, Vlad. *Vlad: The enigmatic partner of Cassie, Vlad is a big, muscular, disfigured man, who wears a gas mask and brandishes two big meat cleavers. Met by Cassie when they were both stalking the "Meatman Killer", Cassie soon befriended him. There's not much known about Vlad, not even his full name, but he seems very aware of his unconventional looks, which prompts him to wear the gas mask (which, he says, protects him from the thin outside air he has been deprived of for 20 years – though he can be seen breathing without his mask too). According to Vlad, he was raised by a butcher who rescued him from a garbage can. The butcher served as his only human contact. He used comic books to teach Vlad to read; he also taught Vlad how to use knives to help him adjust to his deformities. When the butcher died, Vlad was forced to go outside where rumors of the Meat Man started and he eventually met Cassie. Vlad's relationship with Cassie is quite paternal, as Vlad seems utterly concerned with his "little one's" well being. Quite naive, but well-versed in strategy and battle skills, Vlad doubles as the "muscle" of the team, and as a sort of guardian for Cassie, counseling and comforting her when it's needed. *Justice Forever **The Shadow/Lamont Cranston **Kyson McCray/Kick-Ass **Lacey Meier/White Cat **Mandy Macready/Hit-Girl **Brendan Thomson/Black Phenom **Robert Torres/Shank **Andrew Kaufman/Battle-Guy **Leon Fermin/Ass-Kicker **Scott Corrida/Red Mist **Samuel Keers/Doctor Gravity **Landon Chase/Insect Man (with a new costume; Spider-Man's former wrestler costume from the non-canon live-action movie) **Miranda Swedlow/Night Bitch **Eisenhower **Colby Randolph/Blast Hammer **John Murano/Flamefist **Corey Turner/The Enforcer **Megan Hancock/Moon Bird **Reuben Justice/All-Seeing Eye **Toby Bradley/Rocket-Man **Brenda Lynn/Green Vixen **Ashton Owens/Mustard Man **Edgar Quincy/Crossing-Guardian **Daniel Robitaille/The Candyman **Mark Gray/The Phantom Prowler **Clark Hartford/Iceguard **Tina Fontana/Night Witch *Reed Hanson *Nonnie Walker *Julie James *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Milo *Peggy Brandt *Captain Leo Davidson *Daena *Andy Barclay *Nica Pierce *R.L. Stine *Goosebumps Club **Zach Cooper **Hannah Stine **Sarah Quinn **Sonny Quinn **Sam Carter **Lizzy Morris **Luke Morris **Clay Fisher **Skipper Matthews **Britney Crosby **Molly Molloy **Billy Deep **Sheena Deep **Matt Daniels **Carly Beth Caldwell **Sabrina Mason **Robby Schwartz **Abby Martin **Michael Munroe **Julie Martin **Boone Dixon **Jillian Gerard **Jackson Gerard *Power Rangers Battle Star *Power Rangers Trump Squad *Power Rangers World Legion *Power Rangers Solar Force *Power Rangers Crystal Force *Power Rangers Bio Storm *Power Rangers Prism Force *Mechan *Hordriss *Arcanis *Power Rangers Animal Brigade *Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force *Power Rangers Turbine Racers *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Green Guardians *Mighty Morphin Cosmo Rangers *Mighty Morphin Metru Rangers: Alternate counterparts of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, banded together in the One-Earth Dimension. Tommy Oliver the Emerald Ranger came from one dying universe, the Ranger Slayer is from the no-longer-existing World of the Coinless, and the rest are from the One Earth. **Emerald Ranger **Mammoth Commando **Ranger Slayer **Professor Azurite **Tiger Ninja **Master Tyrannus *Power Rangers Star Force *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninjor *Feline Rush Rangers: At first, they were minions of Master Vile known as the Archfelines. When they reformed, they changed their team name to the Feline Rush Rangers, joining the Power Ranger family as loyal servants to the Samurai Knight. Since then, evil clones of them were created to be the new and true Archfelines. Based on the Flowery Kunoichi Team. **Felicity: Portrayed by Sandra Diaz-Twine. **Purina: Portrayed by Kristen Stewart. **Solitaire: Portrayed by Marion Cotillard. **Trinny: Portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence. **Orchide: Portrayed by Anne Hathaway. *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Ultra Zeo: Six Zeo Sentries defecting from Lord Drakkon's army, becoming their own Ranger team. They joined with the Mighty Morphin Metru Rangers in leading the Coinless. **Alex Harvey: Portrayed by Christian Howard. **Terry Wilkins: Portrayed by Michael Jai White. **Dennis Osborne: Portrayed by Eric Steinberg. **Ivory Banks: Portrayed by Jolene Tran. **Karen Blaire: Portrayed by Jeri Ryan. **Korso Limburger: Portrayed by Peter Shinkoda. *Power Rangers Turbo (Justin is real, the rest are robots) *Blue Senturion *Zador the Phantom Ranger *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Time Force *Time Inspection Brigade: Based on Special Rescue Police Winspector and Super Rescue Solbrain. **Alex/Time Fire: Former Time Force Red Ranger, now a special, red police ranger. Based on Ryoma Kagawa/Fire. **Pike: Based on Bikel. Voiced by Vic Mignogna. **Walter: Based on the Winspector character of the same name. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. **Rachel Hall/Crimson Jetta: Based on SolJeanne. Played by Monica Carlson. **Cory Tyrell/Blue Bravestar: Based on SolBraver. Played by Evan Dollard. **Goldozer: Based on Soldozer. Voiced by Greg Cipes. *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Ninjakon *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers SPD *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce (One-Earth versions) *Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Redbot *Space Sheriff Skyfire *Space Sheriff Snowstar *Power Rangers Beast Morphers *Power Rangers Train Strikers *Power Rangers Savage Beasts *Power Rangers Millennium Force *Power Rangers Chrono Surge *Power Rangers Hyper Force *Power Rangers Phantom Brigade *Power Rangers Justice Sentinels *Future Omega Ranger *Future Nova Ranger *VR Troopers **Ryan Steele **JB Reese **Kaitlin Star **Adam Steele/Cybertron **Tyler Steele/Dark Heart **Andrew Clark/Psycon: Based on Space Sheriff Gavan and Mad Rider from Warrior of the Lost World. Portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson. **Kyle Noble/Xelviar: Based on Uchuu Keiji Sharivan. Portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee. **Amy Hinton/Red Python **Jamal Reese/Guardrotron: Based on Juspion. Played by Hakim Alston. *Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *Donais/Roborider *Ferrian/Cyber Rider: Based on Kidou Keiji Jiban. *Zarius/Arrow Rider: Based on Kamen Rider Marika. *Masked Rider Warriors **Masked Rider Warrior Leader: Based on Kamen Rider 1. **Masked Rider Warrior General: Based on Kamen Rider 2. **Masked Rider Warrior Commander: Based on Kamen Rider V3. **Masked Rider V3: Based on Kamen Rider X. **Masked Rider Riderman: Based on Kamen Rider Amazon. **Masked Rider X: Based on Kamen Rider Stronger. **Masked Rider Amazon: Based on Kamen Rider Skyrider. **Masked Rider Super-V: Based on Kamen Rider Riderman. **Masked Rider Strongman: Based on Kamen Rider Super-1. **Masked Rider Z-Cross: Based on Kamen Rider ZX. *Craig Phelps/Masked Rider J: Played by Chris Casamassa. Based on Kamen Rider J. *Jeffro "Jeff" West/Masked Rider ZO: Played by Ho-Sung Pak. Based on Kamen Rider ZO. *Ronan Hudson/Masked Rider GXT: Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga. *Fiber: Identical, older twin brother of Circuit. Voiced by Jason Griffith. *Dylan Garner/Masked Rider Acolyte: Based on Kamen Rider Agito. *Luke Kirkland/Masked Rider Beetle X3: Based on Kamen Rider G3. *Keith Baldwin/Masked Rider Mantis: Based on Kamen Rider Gills. *Rex Sampson/Masked Rider Spartak: Based on Another Agito. *Metris/Masked Rider V4: Based on Kamen Rider Black. Portrayed by Nat Wolff. *Kamen Rider Warriors **Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting **Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor **Chance/Kamen Rider Torque **Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike **Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe **Kase/Kamen Rider Siren **Van/Kamen Rider Camo **Chase/Kamen Rider Spear **Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust **Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath **Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx **Maya Young/Kamen Rider Butterfly *Eubulon/Advent Master *Kamen Rider Blade Beetle Warriors *Tyler Crowson: He's the Leader of the Blade Beetle Kamen Riders. Portrayed by Leo Howard. *Owen Williams: He's Tyler's best friend and the humorous member of the Blade Beetle Kamen Riders. Portrayed by Nathaniel J. Potvin. *Max McCormick: He's the smartest member of the Blade Beetle Kamen Riders. Portrayed by Max Charles. *Selena Rose: She's Tyler Crowson's crush. *David Lee/Ninja Olympiad: Based on Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Played by Ho-Yung Pak. *Global Ninjas: Based on the World Ninjas from Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya. *Blue Swat **George **Aaron **Talia *Gamma Gold: Based on Gold-Platinum. *Nastasia: Lover of Anthony Crawford. Based on Mimi from Space Sheriff Gavan and the character Nastasia from Warrior of the Lost World. *Speed-Wheels: Psycon's trusty talking motorcycle. From Warrior of the Lost World. Voiced by Veronica Taylor. *Commander Stephen Furst/Joker: The commander of the Power Rangers Trump Squad. Based on Commander Daisuke Kujirai. Portrayed by Gary Oldman. *Squeaker: Stephen's pet cyborg hamster. Based on Hamster-kun. Voiced by Chiara Zanni. *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Devon Frink: Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Musetta Vander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the Supersonic Rangers their morphers. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. That was before the Stay Tooned Gang changed their ways and became allies to the Supersonic Force Rangers. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. **Saddle Sore: A blatant parody of Yosemite Sam. Long ago, he was brought to life by Karbunkle's invention in an attempt to destroy the Biker Mice from Mars. Saddle Sore soon returned one day and permanently joined the Stay Tooned Gang as another member. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Amber Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Roman Ramirez: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. *Teddi-5: Voiced by Cynthia Cranz. Based on Peebo. *Keyop: Teddi-5's best friend. Portrayed by Lincoln Melcher. Based on Joy. *Ultraman Deckhart: The robot body for Neo Intellect Brain after he reformed. *Dr. Johnathan Parker *Daniel Parker *Dr. Atlas Yeager: An American army officer and scientist. Portrayed by Dan Green. *Cora: Cora is an intelligent dog cared by the Yeagers, trained by Julia to speak English. Based on CC. Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Copernicus: Copernicus is a robot dog from planet Electron sent to Earth to protect the Electro Force Tower and the technology within; ultimately to be used when The Iron Vader Empire finally arrive on Earth and the Electro Force rangers need to be created. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Unitron: Unitron is the computer within the massive island-like fortress of Electro Island. It is the main manager of the island, running the machinery and protecting its main inhabitant, Copernicus. Voiced by Kirk Thornton. *Princess Isabelle *Maya Young *Feline Express: The Alien Rangers' mode of transportation, courtesy of Cestria. Voiced by Mari Devon. Based on Nekomaru. *Samurai Knight *Defector *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Toxica *Jindrax *Perishus: Based on Guildian Guildos. Voiced by Greg Abbey. *Xapanaj: Based on Chibuchian Butchy. Voiced by Wayne Grayson. *Solaris: Based on Adjutant Shiima. Portrayed by Gal Gadot. *Alion: Based on Gator. *Growdie: Based on Gyodai. *Game Master *Alpha-55: The robot assistant of the Hyper Force Rangers and the latest futuristic iteration of the Alpha series robots. Voiced by Cynthia Cranz. *Big Bad Beetleborgs Retronix **Reese Jones **Emilie Watson **Greg Vale **Josh Baldwin *Big Bad Beetleborgs Metallix **Andrew "Drew" McCormick **Roland Williams **Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Astralborgs **Dragonborg **Fireborg **Lightingborg **Ladyborg *Beetlebots: Robots designed by Ethan Wood for his Beetleborgs fancomic series. They were permanently brought to life by Bahzar to aid the Retronix Beetleborgs. Nick Penders' Beetlebots reformed when they were insulted, abused and rejected by their own creators Nick and Lord Tricer, who claimed that they failed them for the last time. For that, the Enemy Beetlebots vowed revenge on them and the other villains, and that was when they all realized who their true creator was; Ethan Wood. With that epiphany, they helped the Millennium Force Rangers and the Beetleborgs defeat the villains in battle, permanently joining with the good guys ever since. Based on the B-Robots from B-Robo Kabutack. *Warcada: A female patrol robot with incredible fighting skills that match the Beetlebots. Based on AP717. Voiced by Bella Hudson. *Judge Dragonfly: Based on Captain Tomborg. Voiced by Dan Green. *Karato *Silver Ray *The League of Good Guys **The Colossal Elastic Boy **The Galloping Gazelle **Dinah Mite **Flo **Feedback **The Magnificent Molecule Man *Devon Frink *Seymour *Seline (Seymour's girlfriend) *Laurie Strode *Jeb *Professor Hart *Tao Chong: Portrayed by Toshihiro Oshiro. *Mia Chong *Tyler Steele *Zeb: Adam Steele's dog and Jeb's twin. *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Barbara Stewart *Molly Stewart *Albee Stewart *Hillhurst Monsters **Flabber **Mums **Frankenbeans **Count Fangula **The Pipettes **Ghoulum **Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith **Little Ghoul *Ethan Wood: Famous comic book artist and the creator of the Big Bad Beetleborgs Retronix comics, to the surprise of Art Fortunes, who never expected this. Watching the Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix series alongside his friend Hooper inspired Ethan to design the Retronix Beetleborgs to be just as strong as the Metallix Beetleborgs without losing their powers and armors to a powerful Crustacean like Nukus. One day, three fans of his Beetleborgs fancomic series- Reese Jones, Emilie Watson and Greg Vale- met him in person and they all became best friends. It was then they met and later befriended a friendly genie named Bahzar who made their wishes come true. Soon, Ethan designed the Beetlebots, who Bahzar brought to life with his magic powers. Of course, Ethan's nemesis, Nick Penders, stole four of the Beetlebot designs and brought them to life while making them evil. The Enemy Beetlebots did evil deeds at first, but after failing so many times, they were rejected and they soon returned to the good guys and joined them. *Hooper Picalarro *Bahzar the Genie: A genie of the lamp found by Ethan, Hooper, Reese, Emilie and Greg. They became best friends with him after getting used to him, especially after he brought the Beetleborgs Retronix to life the same way Flabber brought the original Beetleborgs to life long ago. When the two Beetleborg teams and the allies met for the first time, Bahzar and Flabber revealed that they were old friends from many years ago. Portrayed by Will Smith. *Arthur "Art" Fortunes *Captain Zandar: The leader of the Allies and son of Zordon. *Alpha-4: Rebuilt from the Wild Western Era. *EAGLE Agents **Melanie Soames aka 007: One of the EAGLE Agents. **Selina Ross aka 008: One of the EAGLE Agents. **Judith Chavez aka 009: One of the EAGLE Agents. *Blitzkrieg Team: A Support Group of the Blitz Enforcers who aiding the Blitzkrieg Rangers. Consists of Five Blitz Enforcers. *Chief Commander Colard Anderson: Chief of the Blitz Defense Force. Portrayed by William Hurt. *Andrina: Guardian Princess of Merlana. Based on Sakura. Portrayed by Elle Fanning *Karina: A young girl from the planet Rezula. Based on Nana. Portrayed by Sophia Gennusa (kid form) and Mara Wilson (adult form). *Satina: Satina is a female tan-colored reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. Wife of Alion and mother of Toadstar and her infant daughter Komilia. *Toadstar: Toadstar is a green male reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. He is the son of Alion and Satine. *Mechan *Arcanis: Based on Hero Titan. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Hordriss: A wizard who used to be a student of Zordon. Based on Leh Baraki. Voiced by Dan Green. *Rothberry: A monster who used to work for the Dark Pollution Empire, but sees Eliza as his sister. Ever since he reformed and is spared from certain death, Eliza decided to raise him as her own. Based on Powaburu. Voiced by Veronica Taylor. *General Rothbart: Leader of the Alien Hunters. *General Hooklar: Second-in-Command of the Alien Hunters. *Killhawk: Based on Kerao. *Zebrus/Zebrak: Based on Leh Wanda. *Leoparda/Lepardoe: Based on Leh Näfel. *Flow and Tac: Based on Wolk and Kilt. *Buzz Sanders: The inventor of Goldozer. Played by Matt Hill. *Cyber Knights **Tony Dutcher/Cyber Knight Battleblade **Joshua Barton/Cyber Knight Phoenixmane **Ethan Clarke/Cyber Knight Stormgaze **Nica Pierce/Cyber Knight Tephra *Al Simmons/Spawn *Wanda Blake/Lady Spawn *Phil Timper/The Redeemer *Angela *KISS **Paul Stanley (The Starchild) **Peter Criss (The Catman) **Gene Simmons (The Demon) **Ace Frehley (The Spaceman) *Jimmy Sparks, Jr. *Bonnie Brilliant *Dr. Bob Brilliant *Inspector Blooper *Prince Adam/He-Man *Cringer/Battle Cat *Princess Adora/She-Ra *Spirit/Swift Wind *Teela *Man-At-Arms *Sorceress of Castle Grayskull *Stratos *Man-E-Faces *Orko *Ram Man *Fisto *Mekaneck *Roboto *Buzz-Off *Artilla *Flipshot *Hydron *Kayo *Nocturna *Sagitar *Spinwit *Tuskador *Vizar *Lubic *Queen Angella *Princess Glimmer *Madame Razz *Broom *Bow *Kowl *Frosta *Castaspella *Perfuma *Flutterina *Sea Hawk *Mermista *Twiggets *Light Hope *General Sunder *Vasser *Tharren *Barris *Sweet Bee *Keeber *Spinnerella *Peekablue *Perfuma *Snout Spout *The Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo **Venus de Milo **Renoir *April O'Neil *August O'Neil *Casey Jones *Irma Langinstein *Splinter *Karai *Mighty Mutanimals **Slash **Mona Lisa **Leatherhead **Mondo Gecko **Herman **The Newtralizer **Walkabout **Kid Kangie **Sandstorm **Doctor El **Halfcourt **Ruff the Ref **Monty the Moose **Hot Spot **Sergeant Bananas **Larry the Lemur **Monkey Brains **Mutated Bear *Needlenose *Metalhead *Thundercats **Lion-O **Cheetara **Tygra **Panthro **WilyKit **WilyKat **Snarf **Bengali **Pumyra **Lynx-O **Snarfer **Berbills **Jaga **Mandora **Snowman **Snow Cat **Demotone *Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic *Janna and Jason *Ali *Street Sharks **Ripster: John Bolton is the smartest, the leader, and oldest of the four brothers who enjoys creating inventions. He has taken up most of his knowledge and skills from his father. He is also an avid pool player. In the first episode of the show, John rides a motorbike. When transformed into Ripster, he becomes a great white shark able to bite through steel. **Jab: Clint Bolton is the laziest of the Street Sharks, but enjoys boxing and appears to have some talent with mechanics. When transformed into Jab, he becomes a Scalloped hammerhead shark and uses his head as a battering ram. **Streex: Robert "Bobby" Bolton Jr. is a level-headed, cool and self-proclaimed ladies' man. He is always shown wearing his rollerblades and appears to enjoy parachuting and snowboarding and later plays drums professionally. When transformed into Streex, he becomes a tiger shark, named after the purple streaks on his body. **Big Slammu: Coop Bolton is the strongest and youngest of the four. He is also a football player in high school. In the first episode, he uses a skateboard. When transformed into Big Slammu, he becomes a whale shark and his most prominent maneuver is the "Seismic Slam" in which he may shake or crack the ground with his fists. *Dr. Robert Bolton: A university professor and the father of the Bolton Brothers who invents the gene-manipulation device for peaceful uses. He is only seen on-screen in the first episode where he tries to stop Dr. Paradigm's experiments only to become changed into an unseen inhuman creature. Afterward, he is only ever represented by a shadow cast on the wall. It is suggested through the series that Dr. Bolton secretly assists his sons. The Street Sharks episode "Shark Source" shows him defeating Dr. Piranoid to rescue a kidnapped mutant crocodile. Despite the fact that he helps them, Dr. Bolton is never reunited with his sons. Though he does contact his sons through a TV screen where the transmission keeps even the viewers from seeing his current appearance. His appearance would finally be shown in Power Rangers Combat Chaos and becomes a valuable ally to the heroes. *Lena Mack: A student of Dr. Paradigm's who suspects him of crime, and therefore assists the Street Sharks. She is later reduced to a background role and has a younger brother named Malik. *Bends: Fission University's technical genius and a source of comic relief who supplies the Street Sharks with their motorbikes and weapons and conceals them underneath the University's ice skating rink. In Street Sharks episode 16, it is revealed that he cannot be mutated by a gene-slamming airborne virus. This genetic trait was passed down to his great, great, great grandson who is a member of the resistance against Dr. Paradigm in an alternate future as seen in "Shark to the Future". *Moby Lick: Jets Taylor is a good friend of the Bolton Brothers and Bends. Under Dr. Paradigm's mind-control, Jets is combined with a killer whale by Dr. Paradigm in order to make him his latest Seaviate. Becoming Moby Lick, he later broke free of Paradigm's mind control and became an ally of the Street Sharks. Moby Lick has a long prehensile tongue (the source of his name), great strength, and the ability to inhale water and expel it through his blowhole; and later demonstrated the ability to communicate with other killer whales. In Street Sharks' "Shark Hunt", it is revealed that Moby became an eco-conservationist in the Everglades National Park. *Rox: Melvin Kresnik is an up-and-coming musician mistakenly combined with a bull shark who exposes Dr. Paradigm's plan to change Kresnik's audience into mutants. Thereafter, Rox continues as a rock star by explaining his altered form as a costume and remains a friend of the Sharks. *El Swordo: A circus performer who worked with a large marlin named Spike. The two were eventually "fused" together by Dr. Paradigm resulting in a combination of memories under the man's personality. El Swordo remains active in entertainment as a professional swordsman. *Mantaman: A flying dinosaur-like alien specimen was found encased in stone by Dr. Terrence "Terry" Morton and reactivated by Dr. Paradigm. Dr. Morton then deliberately gene-slammed himself with a combination of the alien's DNA and manta ray DNA to help the Street Sharks fight the original alien. He has a younger brother named Ryan who appears in Street Sharks' "Shark Jacked" when he gets captured by Dr. Paradigm. By the end of the episode, Mantaman's parents learn of what became of their son and accept his appearance. Around the "Ancient Sharkonauts" episode from Street Sharks, Mantaman returns under the control of the Raptors when it was revealed that they were behind the flying dinosaur-like alien whose DNA is part of Mantaman. He is later liberated by the Street Sharks. *Extreme Dinosaurs **T-Bone: A Tyrannosaurus, and the team's leader who is usually attentive to the primary objective even where the others are distracted. His signature move, that he can perform alone or with any in the group, is the "Saurian Stomp" which shakes the local ground. T-Bone is light yellow and wears black boots (wherein one of his claws protrudes through the right boot), dark green pants, and shoulder pads. **Stegz: A Stegosaurus who is the team's technological specialist and the most contemplative of the four. He can curl his body into a destructive saw blade, using the plates on his back as its cutting edge. Stegz is apple green and wears purple shorts and black boots. **Bullzeye: A wise-cracking Pteranodon whose chief weapon is a shriek of ear-splitting frequency. Bullzeye is lazy and given to impulse buying. Bullzeye is maroon red and wears yellow pants, black shoes (which his claws protrude through), and a gold necklace. **Spike: A Triceratops with one broken horn who is the Extreme Dinosaurs' martial arts expert and the residential chef. Despite his eagerness to fight, he tends a garden in his free time. Spike is iceberg blue with a dark purple under his tail and wears brown shorts, brown leg bands, a yellow belt, and is always barefoot. **Hard Rock: An Ankylosaurus from an alternate reality inhabited by humanoid dinosaurs. After helping them against the Raptors, Hard Rock joined the Extreme Dinosaurs. He is the principal pacifist. Hard Rock is tan and wears red pants with grey boots. *Sam Collins/Servo *Terence "Slam Dunk" Johnson *Sydney "Syd" Forrester *Amp Ere *Jennifer Doyle *Yolanda "Yoli" Pratchert *Malcolm Frink/Sigma *Computron '☓ - symbol represents a monster that gets defeated in an individual episode. ☓½ - symbol represents a monster that gets defeated in a two-parter. ☓⅓ - symbol represents a monster that gets defeated in a three-parter. ✘''' - symbol represents a monster that gets defeated in after so many episodes. Villains *The New Dark Ones✘''' **Lord Zarnak: The Yautja king of an evil empire. Based on Lord Zedd and the Predator.✘''' **Queen Bandora: Zarnak's bride and co-ruler, formerly the Green Chaos Ranger. Based on the 2017 Rita Repulsa.✘''' **Lord Zagard: Based on the Lord Zedd from the MMPR fan film; the new leader to the Crustaceans and Magnavores, alongside Vexor.✘''' **Night King: The master and the first of the White Walkers, having existed since the age of the First Men. He was brought back to life thanks to the Necronomicon used by Madison Storm. He became a new addition to the Alliance of Evil and a co-leader and co-ruler alongside Zarnak, Bandora, Zagard, Zordonicus, Slaymaster, Blazeghoul, Calypso, Lucius. He resurrected Ruby Knowby and Kaya from the dead, but did not make them Wights, for the Necronomicon's evil already had their appearance as is. Nevertheless, he, Ruby and Kaya became like a family, agreeing to have both Deadites and Wights together in their army to add to the Alliance of Evil's.✘''' **Zordonicus: An evil sage who appeared before Lord Drakkon, to his shock. He did so because he saw potential in him as a conqueror for conquest. He promised him powers beyond his wildest imagination, if he agreed to pledge his allegiance to him and a Regime he is forming. Drakkon willingly agreed, and as a result, not only were all of his Ranger Sentries back, he was given more Ranger Sentries. Plus, he was given a new lover; an evil clone of Kimberly named Merla and a resurrected evil clone of Billy, who he decided to name Tricer. Plus, using his powers, Zordonicus rescued Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora from their dying world. Finster-5, Delta-6 and Beta-5 also pledged loyalty to Zordonicus, willing to serve him like they do Tricer and the other evil Ranger conquerors. Zordonicus and his entire Regime soon joined Zarnak and Bandora's alliance and united their armies together. Human form portrayed by Marwan Kenzari.✘''' **Slaymaster: An evil Namekian who is a friend of Zarnak and Bandora. He is loyal to them and teams up with the other fighters that serve them. Character costume design based on Piccolo from the infamous Dragonball Evolution.✘''' **Freddy Krueger: A serial killer and the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing spree after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world, which would thus cause their death in the real world and absorb their souls afterwards. He offered his services to Zarnak and Bandora as the monster they needed to defeat the Power Rangers. Knowing about his reputation and excited about his offer, Bandora and her forces accepted him and allowed him to kill the Rangers with his usual methods. At first, Freddy tried to kill the Rangers separately in their dreams, only for them to wake up with wounds from their nightmares. Freddy did not mind, of course, as he anticipated them to plan to take him down altogether in one dream. And when they tried to do so, Freddy caught them in his trap. He was about to kill the Rangers along with two other victims named Jesse Walsh and Lisa Webber by taking them on a wild bus ride nightmare and drop them off a cliff, but then, the Rangers and the two teenagers were rescued by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Trini and Tomax along with Aisha, Adam and Rocky (clone)), the Flight Squad Power Rangers and Zordon's magic. Enraged at his moment of triumph wasted, Freddy tried to attack the Rangers, but he was outwitted by Zordon himself, seeing to it that the Mighty Morphin and Combat Chaos Rangers all beat Freddy Krueger together, and they did. As a result, Jesse and Lisa were rescued from such a horrible fate as well. Ever since then, Jesse and Lisa became allies to the Power Rangers as new members of the Power Rangers Flight Squad. Vowing vengeance, Freddy joined Bandora and Zarnak's forces as another one of their strongest fighters. Portrayed by Robert Englund.✘''' **Hazela Sevina: Freddy Krueger's demon girlfriend with a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth and large, orange, feline-like eyes. Hazela was an escaped experiment from the Flesh Pits of Outworld, before she would be attacked by warriors from Outworld. Just when it seemed that she would be killed, Freddy appeared and saved her life by grabbing her and disappearing to the dream world. He finds her completely attractive for a demon, giving her an offer she would never refuse; If Hazela were to help him on his murder spree, he would give her powers equal to his own. Feeling excited at the sound of the offer and hungry for that kind of power, Hazela accepted, and the two became a team. It wasn't until after a few victims Hazela killed in their nightmares along with other victims where the two teamed up together that Freddy proposed to the Mileena lookalike. She accepted, and the two became husband and wife. Hazela agreed to help Freddy attempt to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all, especially since one time, she tried to kill them herself, but was foiled.✘''' **Ruby Knowby'✘' **Kaya'✘' **Blazeghoul'✘' **Calypso'✘' **Lucius Wagner'✘' *Gold Devil: Bandora's first monster. Based on the 2017 Goldar.☓''' *Lord Drakkon: An evil Ranger who used to work with Rita Repulsa (in the Boom! Studios MMPR comics). He wields a new, evil Saba known as Spada, who is completely loyal to him. Thanks to Lord Zarnak, Queen Bandora and Zordonicus, Drakkon's powers are no longer unstable. In fact, he can change to his alternate forms at will when he wants to get stronger. He pilots the Black Dragon Zord.✘''' *Lady Merla: Also known as the Dark Ranger Slayer, an evil clone of the alternate universe Kimberly Hart, made with Cadmus technology copied and developed by Superiac and Finster-5. Merla is an evil Ranger who serves Lord Drakkon. It wasn't long before she became his lover, bride and queen. She is best friends with Lady Pterazon. Ever since she married Drakkon, Merla became the ruler of France. Due to the good Ranger Slayer taking the Gravezord, Lady Merla was given a Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid to pilot as her own Gravezord known as the Dark Gravezord.✘''' *Lord Tricer: The evil clone of Billy Cranston resurrected before becoming best friends with Lord Drakkon and Lady Merla. He became a billionaire with his inventions in Drakkon's world, rebuilding Angel Grove to Drago City, where all citizens would have to live and prosper, only to serve Lord Drakkon (Kinda like Aku in Samurai Jack). When the Billy clone agreed to pledge loyalty to Drakkon and his forces, he was willing to give him his Power Coin, but Drakkon told him to keep it, for he decided to enhance his powers, if he agreed to join him and that they could rule together. The evil Billy clone willingly agreed, and as a result, he became as powerful as Lord Drakkon. Enjoying these new powers, the evil clone decided to give himself a new name; Tricer, to Drakkon's approval. Tricer also invented his own lackey; an evil, blue version of Alpha-5 known as Beta-5. Tricer even perfected the Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids after the Precursors were wiped out easily by the Ranger Sentries. He pilots the Rhinoceratops.✘''' *Lord Rexxor: Jason Lee Scott from another universe, where he killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Lady Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends just the same as their prime counterparts are. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Rexxor is the ruler of Egypt. He pilots the Tyrannotitan.✘''' *Princess Tigora: Trini Kwan from another universe, where Jason killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Tigora is the ruler of Siam. She pilots the Razortooth Cat.✘''' *Duke Mastados: Zack Taylor from another universe, where Jason killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Mastados is the ruler of Wakanda, where its material is exposed to the world and given to the evil Rangers as part of their arsenal. He pilots the Mastohorn.✘''' *Lady Pterazon: A Cadmus clone of Katherine Hillard, formerly a Pterodactyl Sentry. When Zedd and Rita first met Lady Pterazon, they were delighted to have her on their side in place of her traitorous, goody-goody counterpart.✘''' *Tyrannozor: An evil clone of Steve Mason as a serial killer to replace the original since he reformed and turned on Lord Drakkon and the United Alliance of evil. Portrayed by Lucas Grabeel.✘''' *Camron Copeland✘''' *Ruriko Futaki'✘' *Henry Bowers'✘' *Steve Mason (clone)✘''' *Dragon Conqueror✘''' *Black Dragon: Lord Drakkon's Zord.✘''' *Dark Gravezord: Lady Merla's Zord, made out of a Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid permanently reprogrammed and altered by Lord Tricer and Zordonicus.✘''' *Rhinoceratops: Lord Tricer's Zord.✘''' *Tyrannotitan: Lord Rexxor's Zord.✘''' *Razortooth Cat: Princess Tigora's Zord.✘''' *Mastohorn: Duke Mastados's Zord.✘''' *Evil Ninjor: Evil clone of Ninjor, created by and loyal to Zordonicus.✘''' *Evil Ninjakon✘''' *Goldak: A clone of Goldar loyal to Zarnak and Bandora. Based on Neo-Grifforzer.✘''' *Leora: A clone of Scorpia loyal to Zarnak and Bandora. She is a lover to Goldak, and a best friend to Chamelea.✘''' *Chamelea: An evil shapeshifting Chameleon who joined Bandora after she was foiled by the Chaos Rangers and Janice; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Just when the Evil Chameleon thought she would get away with the chameleons while Janice (who was still in chameleon form) would drown, Kitty the Pink Ranger leapt in and knocked her out before the chameleons could get Janice's family and her friend Sharon. Then Kitty saved Janice, before she taunted the chameleon villain, "Bite you once, bite you twice- a little water pay the price!" right before the good chameleon bit the doppelganger in the finger real hard and turned back to human form before Janice grabbed the garden hose and sprayed her evil clone, permanently turning her back to a chameleon and throwing her into the well along with the other chameleons. Feeling thankful, Janice hugged Kitty for the rescue before she went to warn Sharon about the chameleons. But after that while Kitty left, Bandora, seeing a lot of potential in the evil chameleons, took the opportunity to appear at the well and rescued them, deciding to make them part of her evil forces. The Evil Chameleon that posed as Janice thanked Bandora for the rescue, saying that she would do anything to help her. Bandora told the Chameleon and her friends to pledge their loyalty to her, and she would give them the forms they desired. Also, from now on, the Evil Chameleon female would be named Chamelea. The Evil Chameleon willingly accepts, and she was given the Chameleon fighter form she's known today. As a result, her chameleon friends were also given different forms of their own, and like Chamelea, they, too, can shapeshift into anyone. Thanks to Bandora, they were also given fighter forms.✘''' *Silverback: Goldar's resurrected brother.✘''' *Primatox: Scorpina's older sister.✘''' *Ghastly Grinner: Comic book supervillain brought to life; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.✘''' *Michael Myers: The very same immortal serial killer. He swore allegiance to Zarnak and Bandora, and as a result, was given a special armor of his own, which is based on the Spartan suit from the Halo series. SPOILER ALERT: At part of the climax of the series, he was permanently defeated when Mason sliced his head off before he could kill Laurie.✘''' *Kyla✘''' *Pennywise/It'✘' *The Creeper'✘' *Naberius'✘' *Naberius's Demons Minions'✘' *Engineers'✘' *Xenomorph Matriarch *Xenomorph Queen'✘' *Xenomorph King'✘' *Predalien'✘' *Evil Ash'✘' *Virtual Monster *Faust'✘' *Surgeon'✘' *Ted Radford'✘' *Satan Man'✘' *Grizom'✘' *August Kuratov'✘' *Jacob Goodnight: A psychotic murderer who kills people just to punish them for their sins. Just about a day after he killed all the victims in the morgue (See No Evil 2), the Rangers fought against Jacob in a dangerous battle in the Blackwell Hotel. Angered at his defeat at all the Rangers, he vowed vengeance on them. That was where he was recruited by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora, who were impressed with his skills. They were willing to help him cleanse the world of all its sins. Jacob was intrigued about their offer, and he gladly accepted. He was soon adopted by Zarnak and Bandora, and he became another one of the most dangerous warriors Zarnak and Bandora ever had. Portrayed by WWE superstar Kane.✘''' *Madison Storm: The psychotic co-creator of the theme park HorrorLand.✘''' *Tegan: Negan's evil doppelganger, from the World of the Coinless. He and his gang are among the Ranger Sentries as Elites. Being clad in blue, Tegan is a Triceratops Elite Sentry, loyal to Lord Tricer and his friends.✘''' *Khan✘''' *Superiac: An evil robotic villain made from a shut down clone of Ultron and some discarded pieces of Brainiac's system. With both these materials, Superiac was built, painted red with green lights, and reprogrammed by Dr. Vink, Venjix, Red Tentacle, Deviot, Renegade Virus, Evil Alex, Surtax and Metal Alice. When the robot was first activated, it seemed like it was a programming conflict between Ultron and Brainiac, but thanks to Venjix and Renegade Virus combining their viruses with Zedd and Rita's hate incantation and the two clashing programs inside the system, the red robot merged them altogether into its own programming. Then he named himself Superiac, and he swore loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora, becoming yet another loyal minion to them. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore.✘''' *Yakuji Bear: An evil bear monster who has a craving for all kinds of food, especially stealing it from people for himself. When Yakuji's food-consuming scheme was foiled by the Power Rangers, he vowed to have his revenge on them. That was when he decided to pledge his loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora as another one of their loyal minions. He's the only monster capable of handling Mr. Munchy in an even match. In fact, the two food-loving creatures became best friends and partners. Design based on and inspired by the Yogi Bear evil sentai monster form from Robot Chicken.✘''' *Mr. Munchy: An evil, gluttonous blue monster who has a craving for almost any kind of food, especially cookies. When it comes to victims, he also loves meat. He almost easily defeated the Power Rangers, but he was stopped by the electricity of Blanka. After some training, the Power Rangers beat Mr. Munchy, forcing him to retreat before swearing loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora. Yakuji is the only one who Mr. Munchy is willing to share cookies with. Based on Mr. Munchy from Alphabet Lane and the infamous Cookie Monster that easily defeated the Power Rangers in that one fan video.✘''' *Lubdan: An evil leprechaun who loves gold. He is loyal to Bandora and is willing to share his gold only with her, Zarnak and the rest of their forces, thanks to his new friend Goldak.✘''' *Momo: Made from a creepy Geisha Bird statue used for an internet urban legend, Momo was brought to life by Zarnak and Bandora. At first, she was a creepy villainess loyal to them who is also a fighter. But after losing a few battles, Momo was given a permanent upgrade and new form: a harpy-like form with limitless flight.✘''' *Karakuri✘''' *Blix *Evil Troll *Rumpelstiltskin *Goblin King *The Gnome *Creatures Goblins *The Gate Demon King *The Gate Demons *Drake Genesis: A highly intelligent and sophisticated robotic android from his old planet. He and Lubdan became a great duo loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.✘''' *Dr. Vink: A mad scientist who was foiled by the Chaos Rangers who defeated his monster creations, freed Reed and Nonnie and destroyed his restaurant. As a result, Dr. Vink joined Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora, becoming their trusted monster creator; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.✘''' *Finster-5: A cyborg version of Finster from the World of the Coinless. His body's cyborg parts are made up of the cannibalized parts of Alpha-5, who was slain by Lord Drakkon during the final battle of the Power Rangers. He was resurrected by Zordonicus, and he became obedient to him ever since.✘''' *Beta-5: Lord Tricer's devoted servant and lackey, willing to serve him, Lord Drakkon and Lord Rexxor. He and Finster-5 get along very well as partners. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz.✘''' *Delta-6: Lord Tricer's devoted servant and lackey, and Beta-6's older brother, willing to serve him, Lord Drakkon and Lord Rexxor. Delta is a warrior robot, willing to fight alongside his fellow evil warriors; Goldak, Leora, Chamelea, Slaymaster, Silverback, Primatox, Michael Myers, Ben Willis, Superiac, Yakuji Bear, Mr. Munchy, Momo, Ghastly Grinner, the Masked Mutant, Dark Punisher, Grizom, August Kuratov, Jacob Goodnight, Dorian Tyrell, Madison Storm, Negan, Naston, Lubdan, Drake Genesis, Thade, Goku Black, Daikorn, Sajozer, Dark Naruto, Madabito, Hichigo, Dark Scorpion, Evil Ryu, Kage, Dark Link, Predator, Chuck Snider, Tiffany, Glenda, Lucius Wagner, Needles Kane, Furybeast, Stardox, Swamprake and Ghostface Killer.✘''' *Dr. Decker *Pinball Wizard: Also known as Mr. Olson; an evil wizard who traps his victims inside his pinball machines. He thought he trapped the Rangers and Ross Campbell inside his pinball machine forever, but his plan was foiled by Zunar who teleported the Rangers and Ross, with the latter thinking that the memory of when he played Mr. Olson's pinball machine was only a dream. As a result, Ross turned over a new leaf by not getting loose coins from payphones or from a fountain. Then he met Sophie- the girl who looked just like the princess of Mr. Olson's pinball game- and started dating her; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.✘''' *Lady Malice: An evil sorceress who is the leader of the Z-Druids hired by Lord Zarnak. When her universal takeover scheme was foiled by the Power Rangers, she had evil versions of them- from her universe- try and defeat them to save it, but alas, they were defeated along with herself by the good Rangers' Power Blaster. As a result of Lady Malice's demise, every evil spell she casted was broken, and her victims were freed; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.☓''' *Renegade Virus: An evil computer virus that somehow physically appeared in the real world. He joined Zarnak's forces as another one of his loyal minions; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?.✘''' *Crazy George: A power-hungry madman who achieved his goal of wielding the power of the Dragon's Talisman, gaining full control of the Silent Servant; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Stanley the Vampire: A notorious vampire from Vampire Town who was defeated by the Power Rangers with a Chaos Stake through the heart from the Green Ranger. Stanley was thought to have been killed, but he was resurrected by Lord Zarnak, who sees potential in him. As a result, he made him yet another member of his forces; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Slappy the Dummy✘''' *The Haunted Car: Slappy's mode of transportation.✘''' *Walter the Hunchback Ogre'✘' *Brent Green *Masked Mutant *Root Rot *Pinky Flamingo *Chin Chilla *Wartlock *Zorax *Curly the Skeleton *Red Vixen *Gummy Bears *Ghostly witches *Giant Balloon Spider *Ben Willis: A serial killer who was thought to have been dead by four teens who ran him over. After coming back from the dead once again, he was recruited by Lord Zarnak and Bandora, who promised him his revenge if he would join them, to help him kill Julie James, who was miraculously rescued from certain death by the Pink Ranger, who shot Ben in the eye with her Power Blaster before the killer fled in fear. Zarnak and Bandora used a blue, parasitic organism that bonded with Ben and fused them together with their powers to turn him into a dangerous humanoid monster.✘''' *Dorian Tyrell: A mobster resurrected from the dead by Zarnak, Bandora, Zedd and Rita. After being told about how they would help him fulfill his greatest desires, including giving him the same powers he had before. Wanting to be powerful again, Dorian agreed to join the United Alliance of Evil, pledging loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora. As a result, Zedd and Rita used their magic to forge a new Mask of Loki. After putting on the mask, Dorian permanently became the green-faced monster he once was.✘''' *The Batman Who Laughs'✘' *Thangor: A being born on the planet Titan. Due to his severe deformities, he was considered an anomaly by the Titan society and grew up as an outcast. Despite so, Thangor loved his people nonetheless. Due to overpopulation, the planet began to run out of resources. Thanos offered a solution, to randomly kill off half of the planet's inhabitants, so that the other half could truly live without having to fight each other. The Titans saw his solution to be madness and refused to let Thangor intervene. This led to Titan eventually being devastated when the people finally snapped and turned on each other for survival, and left mostly uninhabitable. The Titans themselves went nearly extinct after the conflict. Thangor began to believe that other planets would suffer the same fate, causing him to become obsessed with 'saving' the universe, by killing half of each planet's inhabitants. He admired Lord Drakkon's wicked ways so much, he decided to adopt him as a beloved son. Drakkon loved Thangor's caring fatherly love to him, and Zordonicus managed to talk him out of killing half of the Earth's inhabitants, suggesting that he follows his Regime's lead, for Zordonicus knows how to 'save' the universe in an even better way. Thangor likes the sound of it, enough to join the evil alliance as Lord Drakkon and his friends' adviser and Zordonicus's partner. Ever since then, whereas Thangor became a father to Lord Drakkon, he became best friends with Zordonicus.✘''' *Chaos✘''' *Rygor'✘' *Dark Link: A manifestation of Legend of Zelda's Link's darkness. He is brought to life by Lord Zedd and Rita, pledging his loyalty to them.✘''' *Dark Scorpion: Also known as Masho Hasashi, evil twin brother of Hanzo Hasashi, resurrected from the dead by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, swearing loyalty to them.✘''' *Dark Punisher: Also known as Matthew Sterling, a criminal who attempted to murder Tommy Oliver one time. After his plan to ruin Mason and his friends' reputation was foiled by Tommy, Matthew hated him with a vengeance and attempted to murder him one time. However, he was stopped by Johnny, who ratted him out to the police. Enraged, Matthew vowed that he would do anything to kill Tommy and the Power Rangers. That's where opportunity came knocking when he saw Lord Zedd and his forces, before he stowed away on Zarnak's ship. Matthew revealed himself to the villains, suggesting to them, "What if a human being who hates the Power Rangers were to help you?" Showing no fear to them, he told them that he had a huge grudge against Tommy and wanted to get rid of him and the Power Rangers. Intrigued about Matthew's hatred of the Power Rangers and suggestion, the United Alliance of Evil gladly recruited him to their forces. Once recruited, Matthew told the villains that he calls himself the Punisher during his attempt to kill Tommy. Liking the sound of that, Lord Zarnak and Bandora suggested him to make his warrior name sound even more evil, and the villains agreed to refer to him as the Dark Punisher, to Matthew's delighted approval. Ever since then, the Dark Punisher became yet another one of Zarnak's loyal minions.✘''' *Nega-Rangers: Evil doppelgangers of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, made and chosen by Zarnak, Bandora, Zedd, Rita, Thrax and Kimita. Together, they are the new and true pilots of Typhonis.✘''' **Alexander Leons: The Exo-Kiba Ranger. **Tomek Oliver: The Exo-Dragon Ranger; An evil clone of Tommy Oliver. **Jackson Gordo: The Exo-Mammoth Ranger; a Machine Empire enforcer, approved by Prince Gasket and Lady Archerina. **Annily Wilson: The Exo-Ptera Ranger. **Leevon Maolan: The Exo-Tricera. **Trina Ayano: The Exo-Tiger. **Lt. Cyberock: The Exo-Tyranno Ranger; An evil cyborg clone of Rocky DeSantos, and a warrior from the Machine Empire. His recruitment is to the approval of Prince Gasket and Lady Archerina. *Naston: An arrogant, narcissistic hunter turned psychotic villain exposed for his crimes, becoming loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora after being foiled once by the Rangers They approve of Lord Drakkon having him become an Elite Tyrannosaurus Sentry.✘''' *Furybeast: A four-armed beast who has two mutant feet and two giant toes on each foot. Based on Brock Lesnar from WWE Mutants.✘''' *Stardox: A blue alien from the stars who desires to take over the Earth. He serves Zarnak and Bandora as another loyal minion. Based on Stardust from WWE Mutants.✘''' *Cosmic Vampires: Stardox's blue foot soldiers, creatures who take men's bodies but attack like vampires. With thanks to Zarnak and Bandora's powers, Stardox's people escaped death into a new life; a life of tyranny against the universe. Stardox and the Cosmic Vampires' goal is the same as Zarnak and his forces'; to start an era of darkness. Based on the Pod People from Invasion of the Body Snatchers.✘''' *Swamprake Clan'✘' **Swamprake: A humanoid swamp monster with crocodilian skin, claws and a tail. To the approval of his masters, he formed what he considers a family, known as the Swamprake Clan. Based on Bray Wyatt from WWE Mutants. **Pig Face **Muzzles: Supersoldier human-pig hybrids. At first, they were the dominant species enslaving the human race, treating them like animals. When they were foiled and destroyed, their remains were found and used by Zarnak, Bandora and Zagard to resurrect them. The three villains then used their powers to put the Muzzles permanently under their control. The Muzzles then joined Pig Face and became additional members of the Swamprake Clan as Pig Face's very own personal foot soldiers. **Sawyer Family ***Drayton Sawyer, the cook, and the oldest of the four brothers. ***Nubbins Sawyer, one of the two middle brothers, also known as the hitchhiker. ***Chop Top Sawyer, Nubbins's twin brother, and a Vietnam soldier. ***Leatherface: Also known as Bubba Sawyer, the youngest brother, who usually kills the victims for them to eat. When he and his family joined the Swamprake Clan, he became Swamprake's loyal apprentice and adopted son. ***Grandpa Sawyer: The old and frail grandfather of Drayton, Nubbins, Chop Top, and Leatherface. Occasionally, his grandsons asked him to kill a victim for them, but he proves too old and frail to do so. Ever since they became part of the evil alliance, Zarnak and Bandora gave him a monstrous makeover to make him able to move and eat again along with being a fighting monster. ***Grandma Sawyer: Grandfather's wife. She died an unspecified time before the events of the first Texas Chainsaw Massacre, although her obese corpse has been preserved by the family and was originally kept in the attic of the Sawyer ranch. Ever since the Sawyer Family joined the Swamprake clan and joined the evil alliance, Zarnak and Bandora resurrected her into an obese monster with a craving for meat just like her whole family. **Jake the Snake: An evil snake monster out for revenge. When his scheme was ruined by the Power Rangers, he pledged allegiance to Lord Zarnak and the Evil Alliance, especially becoming part of a formed unit and family with Swamprake. Jake fell in love with the Snake Lady after first meeting her before she also joined the Swamprake Clan; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. **Snake Lady **Victor Crowley **Grimley Boutine **Hammerhead **Scarecrow **Repligators **Razortooth: A giant carnivorous eel monster. When it was resurrected, it became obedient to Swamprake and his clan, becoming their pet. **Bunnyman **Pops **Melissa **Odets Family ***Three Finger ***One Eye ***Saw Tooth ***Three Toes ***Pa ***Ma ***Brother ***Sister *Count Barlow *Funny Man: A demonic jokester who can warp reality to whatever he wishes. He sees the Power Rangers as the perfect new victims for him, to torture and/or murder them just like he did his last batch of victims. Zordon helped the Rangers defeat the Funny Man by banishing him to limbo where he would be powerless and cursed to never return, no matter what.☓⅓ *Tall Man: A superhuman mortician that can almost never be killed, no matter how much he gets injured (Whenever his body has sustained mortal injury, an identical new Tall Man has immediately emerged from his portal, ready to continue on unfazed from where his predecessor left off). He was hired by Zarnak and Bandora to do away with the Power Rangers. When it seemed that the Tall Man was about to kill Mike and Jody, the Power Rangers stopped him after freeing themselves from his trap. Then the Rangers defeated him once and for all by using their Power Blaster, putting an end to his terror on his victims forever. Portrayed by Ian McKellen.☓½ *Tall Man's Dwarf Minions'☓½' *Madabito: An evil member of the slaughtered Uchiha Clan with dark powers given to him by his adopted parents, Lord Zedd and Rita.✘''' *Dream Demons *Uber Jason: An upgraded, more advanced, and futuristic clone of Jason Voorhees resurrected by and becoming a loyal minion to Lord Zarnak.✘''' *Look-See: An evil entity that targets people who need to release something about themselves, otherwise he will kill them. He pledges his loyalty to Zarnak and Bandora as another powerful villainous monster, seeing the entire army as exceptions to how he kills them. He would only kill those in the army he, Zarnak, Bandora and Zagard see as failures if they are miserable.✘''' *Demogorgon✘''' *Shadaloo'✘' **Grand Masters/Four Kings ***M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. Thanks to Lex Luthor and his Cadmus technology, he was given a newer, stronger and younger body. Portrayed by Scott Porter. ***Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. Portrayed by Grand L. Bush. ***F.A.N.G. is an assassin who uses poison to attack, and self-proclaimed second in command of Shadaloo, having become one of the four Grand Masters following Sagat's departure. ***Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. Portrayed by Taboo. **Akuma/Oni Akuma Ranger: Portrayed by Joey Ansah. **Evil Ryu/Evil Ryu Ranger: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. Portrayed by Mike Moh. **Chuck Snider/Dark Red Ranger: Formerly known as Charles Lee Ray, a.k.a. Chucky, the murderous, possessed Good Guy doll. When he and his wife Tiffany were recruited by Bison, he agreed on giving him a body. That was where Bison came up with a brilliant idea; to use a Cadmus clone of Ken Masters as his new body, provided by Lex Luthor. Chucky was really excited about it, and after permanently transferring his soul to his new body, he decided that it shall be his permanent one. To his delight, Chucky's new body comes with the same abilities as Ken Masters, only dark and evil. He loves it so much, he decided to change his name to something fitting for his new look; Chuck Snider. This made Tiffany love him even more, and vice versa. Ever since then, Chuck became another valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. Portrayed by Christian Howard. **Kagenaru "Kage" Mono/Kage Ranger **Tiffany Snider/GraveRanger: Chucky's now-beloved wife. At first, she still possessed the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. She fell in love with Chucky even more when he became Chuck Snider, thanks to him transferring his body to the Cadmus clone of Ken Masters. But one day, after being beaten alongside Chuck Snider, Tiffany lost Jennifer's body, thanks to Zordon, who used his magic to extract Tiffany's soul and freeing Jennifer permanently. Thinking fast, Tiffany's evil spirit was taken by Master Vile, who put it in a jar. Afterwards, Lex Luthor used a pink-haired Cadmus clone of Krista Sparks before Chuck transferred Tiffany's spirit to the body. Tiffany was surprised of her new look at first, but then she started finding herself even sexier and more beautiful in her new look. With that said, she and Chuck decided to start a new life in their new bodies, but still killing victims. That was when they agreed to join Zarnak and his ultimate alliance. Character design based on Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012). Portrayed by Tara Darby. **Glenda Snider: Chucky and Tiffany's daughter. At first, she was a normal human girl willing to kill for Chucky and Tiffany's sake, but when she saw Chucky and Tiffany in their brand new bodies, she admired them so much, she wanted a special new body of her own so that she would really be a ruthless killer. That was when Bandora and Zarnak gave her a lifeless body that looks like Regina from Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glenda eagerly accepted the new body, and Chucky and Tiffany transferred her soul to the Regina-like body. Ever since then, she became not only a valuable ally to the evil villains, but also a dangerous serial killer. **Seth **Krusher Zhukov: Cadmus clone of Zangief. **Zagar Ripper: Cadmus clone of Sagat. **Senka Willow: Cadmus clone of Juri. She becomes Bison's partner, and later on, his beloved bride and co-ruler of Shadaloo. **Phantom: A teenage girl who is F.A.N.G.'s apprentice. **The New Dolls: Bison's new female bodyguards since his old ones were permanently broken free from his control. ***Evil Chun-Li/Evil Chun-Li Ranger: Cadmus clone of Chun-Li. ***Kenia Ruby: Cadmus clone of Cammy White. ***Amber Andrews: Cadmus clone of Decapre. ***Jill Roberts: The estranged cousin of Sidney Prescott. She wanted to be the new generation's Sidney Prescott, but she was foiled and killed. Jill was revived by Bison, who saw a lot of potential in her. When she saw on the news that she was declared to be the new generation's Billy Loomis, she was infuriated. With that, Bison gave her an offer to join Shadaloo in order as one of his servants to get revenge on all who no longer see her as a hero. Jill willingly agreed to this and pledged her loyalty to Shadaloo as another one of his Dolls. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil Pink Turbo Ranger. Portrayed by Emma Roberts. ***Chris Hargensen: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the Megaforce Yellow Ranger. Portrayed by Portia Doubleday. ***Tina Blake: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Zoë Belkin. ***Heather Shyres: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Samantha Weinstein. ***Nicki and Lizzy Watson: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Karissa and Katie Strain, respectively. **Bison Troopers ***Arkane, a blue shock trooper. ***Blade, a red shock trooper. ***Khyber, a yellow shock trooper. ***F7, a black shock trooper. **Zoltar: Bison's top henchman. **Senoh: Bison's top scientist. **Shadaloo Rangers: Lord Draven's Ranger Clones, a concept back from the scrap heap thanks to Bison, only that they now serve Bison as his Power Ranger soldiers. In fact, these Ranger clones are made from a new brand of Shadaloo Cyborgs. ***Billy Nolan: Chris Hargensen's boyfriend. Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Megaforce Black Ranger. Portrayed by Alex Russell. ***Jackie Talbot: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Max Topplin. ***Kenny Garson: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Kyle Mac. **Shadaloo Soldiers'✘' **Monitor Cyborgs'✘' *Rusty Nail: A mysterious trucker that punishes those who he sees as injustice, whether it is pulling a prank on him, taking one of his cars, or refusing a request. He has some quite nasty psychological mind games that create a bridge for gory, life-and-death situations. He was recruited to be another loyal minion to Zarnak and Bandora as their trucker.✘''' *Goku Black: Cadmus clone of Goku with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar. Has no personality or desires of Zamasu, due to how everyone, even the villains, despise Zamasu's sick plans for a utopia without mortals.✘''' *Daikorn: Cadmus clone of Vegeta with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar.✘''' *Hichigo: Cadmus clone of Ichigo Kurosaki, similar to his Hollow form, but with the black Soul Reaper outfit.✘''' *Sajozer: Cadmus clone of Sajin Komamura, easily identified with blue fur and red in place of white on his Soul Reaper outfit.✘''' *Golems: Bandora's foot soldiers. They are created from surfaces such as concrete. Each individual Golem inherits characteristics from these substances. When they are created from gold, concrete, or dirt, they take on the qualities of those materials. Anything surrounding the area where the Putty was formed, such as a fire hydrant, also becomes part of their structure. Many Golems also have further variation, such as having additional faces. Based on the 2017 Putties.✘''' *Goblins: A race of evil creatures who used to serve their Goblin Queen, Creedence Leonore Gielgud. Since Creedence is dead, the Goblins serve Bandora as their new beloved queen and Zarnak as their equally beloved king.✘''' *Rasputin *Ogdru Jahad: The Ogdru Jahad, also known as the Ogdru eb Jurhad, The Serpents (the Serpent in plural), The Beasts (The Beast in plural), the Seven Who Are One, and the Seven Gods of Chaos, are monstrous supernatural entities. They are the seven-headed Dragon of Revelation in a Biblical sense, and are destined to bring about the end of the world. They were imprisoned in their Golden Cocoons by the Right Hand of Doom shortly after the creation of Earth, but not before they spawned 369 children, known as the Ogdru Hem. It is arguably Hellboy's archenemy alongside Grigori Rasputin. Rasputin on Zarnak's back, Bandora and Lord Drakkon plans to make them return to cause the end of the earth. *Thornreaver *Mittenspider *Death Mask *Sammaels *Rawhead Rex✘''' *Indominus Rex'✘' *Indoraptor'✘' *Dimorphodon'✘' *Reptilicus'✘' *Ranger Sentries: Lord Drakkon's militia, humans who wear mass-produced Ranger-like armors that designate the specific functions of each solider.✘''' **Mighty Morphin Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. '''✘ ***Tyrannosaurus Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.✘''' ***Mastodon Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger.✘''' ***Sabertooth Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger.✘''' ***Pterodactyl Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger.✘''' ***Triceratops Sentries: Lord Drakkon's and Lord Tricer's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. These sentries are made for Drakkon with the help of Lord Tricer.✘''' ***Titanus Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Titanus Ranger.✘''' **Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Power Rangers Zeo.✘''' ***Pink Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Pink Zeo Ranger.✘''' ***Yellow Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Yellow Zeo Ranger.✘''' ***Blue Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Blue Zeo Ranger.✘''' ***Green Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Green Zeo Ranger.✘''' ***Red Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Red Zeo Ranger.✘''' ***Gold Zeo Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Gold Zeo Ranger.✘''' **Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Space Power Rangers.✘''' ***Red Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Red Space Ranger.✘''' ***Black Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Black Space Ranger.✘''' ***Blue Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Blue Space Ranger.✘''' ***Yellow Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Yellow Space Ranger.✘''' ***Pink Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Pink Space Ranger.✘''' ***Silver Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Silver Space Ranger.✘''' ***Purple Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Purple Space Ranger.✘''' ***Green Space Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Green Space Ranger.✘''' **Jungle Fury Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Red Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Red Jungle Fury Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Yellow Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Yellow Space Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Blue Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Wolf Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Rhino Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Elephant Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Bat Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Bat Ranger.✘''' ***Jungle Fury Shark Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger.✘''' **Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Power Rangers Samurai.✘''' ***Red Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Red Samurai Ranger. Design based on Gedou Shinken Red.✘''' ***Blue Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Blue Samurai Ranger.✘''' ***Pink Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Pink Samurai Ranger.✘''' ***Green Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Green Samurai Ranger.✘''' ***Yellow Samurai Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Yellow Samurai Ranger.✘''' **Dino Charge Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Power Rangers.✘''' ***Dino Charge Red Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Red Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Black Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Black Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Blue Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Blue Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Green Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Green Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Pink Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Pink Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Gold Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Gold Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Aqua Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Graphite Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Purple Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Purple Ranger.✘''' ***Dino Charge Silver Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Dino Charge Silver Ranger.✘''' *Swamp Monsters: A family of swamp monsters terrorized the local swamp of Sparrow Grove. The Power Rangers defeated the entire family by using their Power Cannon and burning them to ashes.☓''' *Clarissa *Muglani *Murder the Clown *Graveyard Ghouls *Professor Shock *Prince Khor-Ru *Countess Yvonne *Fifi the Vampire Poodle *The Body Squeezers *Count Nightwing *The Lord High Executioner *The Creeps *The Lawn Gnomes *Ricky Beamer *Cronby *Madame Doom *Captain Long Ben One-Leg *Will Blake *The Pumpkin Heads *The Scarecrows *Annihilator 3000 *The Bees *E. Ville Creeper's Plants *Witches *Gummy Bears *Headless Horseman *Winged Jack-o'-Lanterns *Fire-Breathing Jack-o'-Lanterns *Giant Balloon Spider *Purple Goblin Creature *Cloaked grey alien *Humanoid fish creature *Leprechauns *Skeleton Groom *Skeleton Bride *Humanoid zombie with pale face *Humanoid cyborg *Inflatable Madman *Inflatable Gargoyle *Humanoid figure with light purple skin *Red Vixen *Grim reaper *Rubber Bats *Rubber Rats *Skull-Headed Spiders *Judge Day: The Judge of The Court of Wisdom, a court that exists in the cyberworld of the computer game "Wisdom Game, The Ultimate Journey of Knowledge". His appearance is usually concealed by a mask and a powered wig. He was very committed to following the rules of wisdom (such as honesty, integrity, responsibility). Often he would go through with making decisions, by consulting a magical sphere named the "The Wisdom Glass", which he considered a higher power and whose judgement always had to be rightfully carried out. The Power Rangers, with the help of Zunar and the VR Troopers, foiled his attempt to kill Jimmy Miller and Allan Price for stealing the computer game. Ryan Steele used his VR Laser Saber on the evil judge to defeat him. Furious at this, the Judge and his associates pledged their allegiance to Grimlord and his forces. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Allan, by the advice from the Troopers and the Rangers, returned the stolen computer game and promised to get it properly by buying it when they make enough money.☓½''' *The Keeper *Court Jester *Sheepsquatch *Predator'✘' *Berserker Predator'✘' *Hellhound Predator *Sil *Xenomorphs'✘' *Neomorph'✘' *Deacon'✘' *Critters *Über-Morlock *Morlocks *Hunter Caste Morlocks *Sleepwalkers *Jigsaw'✘' *Logan Nelson'✘' *Amanda Young'✘' *Lawrence Gordon'✘' *Brad'✘' *Ryan'✘' *Randall Flagg *Trickster *Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast *Warlock *ChromeSkull'✘' *Pumpkin Head'✘' *Pinhead'✘' *Cenobites'✘' *Malebolgia: He was Spawn and the Violator's master and one of the major Lords of Hell. He is the true identity of the Demonic Entity being released from hell by Vell with the help of Drakkon, after the failure of the Violator, Malebolgia with his army of Hellspawn would unleash in hell on earth being a great danger to the Rangers and all the heroes.✘''' *Violator✘''' *Hellspawn'✘' *Sutekh'✘' *Totems'✘' *Homunculus *Nazi Puppets *Baal *Demonic Toys *Needles Kane'✘' *The Clowns'✘' *Killer Klowns'✘' **Jojo the Klownzilla (former leader)✘''' **Killjoy (new leader)✘''' **Batty Boop'✘' **Freakshow'✘' **Punchy'✘' **Horny the Clown'✘' **Stitches'✘' **Art the Clown'✘' **The Cloyne'✘' **Cakeman'✘' **Jumbo'✘' **Fatso'✘' **Shorty'✘' **Rudy'✘' **Spike'✘' **Slim'✘' **Bibbo'✘' **Chubby'✘' **Joe'✘' **Magori'✘' **Storefront'✘' **Talls'✘' **Rosebud'✘' **Daisy'✘' **Spite'✘' **Creature'✘' **Sassy'✘' **Bippo'✘' **Decay'✘' **Smash'✘' **Bluster'✘' **Choco'✘' **Slice'✘' **Wrath'✘' **Arid'✘' **Error'✘' **Frothy'✘' **Juvi Harlequina'✘' **Buffo'✘' **Meaty'✘' **Barb'✘' **Jaunty'✘' **Bogus'✘' **Baby Killer Klowns'✘' *Krampus: An evil version of Santa Claus who punishes children who have been very naughty on Christmas. Not just children, but their parents if they have been naughty like the children, too. He has done so for thousands of years, according to Omi. Along with the vast supernatural powers he holds, Krampus is aided by various demonic creatures including his unholy masked Elves that are referred to as his "Helpers". When he heard about Lord Zarnak and his associates all wanting to put an end to the joy and happiness of Christmas, Krampus appeared to them, offering them his help so that he could see to it that the Power Rangers, their friends and the happy earthlings would be feared, traumatized, and/or killed, as a present for the Alliance of Evil. Feeling jolly at the sound of that, the villains agreed to get Krampus and his Helpers to join them. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore.☓⅓ *Dark Elves: An evil version of Santa Claus's Elves. They are Krampus's minions who help him take families who lost their Christmas spirit. Their names are Ketkrokur, Stekkjarstaur, Gluggagaegir, Huroaskellir, Pvorusleikir, Kertasnikir, Gattapefur, Bjugnakraekir, Giljagaur, Gluggagaer, Stekkjarstaur, Ruprecht and Perchta.☓⅓ *Naughties: Krampus's foot soldiers, beings made out of coal dust clouds. Their costume design is similar to the Craterites, but as black as coal.☓⅓ *Chupacabras *Zuni Doll/Aswang *Cellar Dweller'✘' *Peter Rottentail'✘' *Tarman *Village Monster *Belial Bradley *Hungry Beast *Jack Frost'✘' *Buddy (Charles Friendly)✘''' *Dr. Ravenous✘''' *Hatchling'✘' *Karlie Ruth'✘' *Smiley'✘' *Thorne'✘' *The Blackcross Army **Black Cross King: The main villain of the series. Rumor has it that he's the great grandfather of Rita Repulsa. **Iron Man Mask General Megalon: Based on Iron Man Mask General Temujin. **Sun Halo Azkaban: Based on Sun Halo Mask. **Volcano Mask General Magmoldar: Based on Volcano Mask General Magman. **Commander-in-Chief Fatilla: Based on Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask. **Metalliclaw: Based on Boss Iron Claw. **Dr. Viktor Radnik: Based on Doctor Shinigami. **Baron Steelax: Based on Steel Sword Dragon. *Iron Knight: The enemy of Masked Rider V3. Based on Baron Iron Mask. *General Sandstorm: Enemy of the Battle Star Rangers. Based on General Sahara. *Captain Astrohead: Enemy of Masked Rider Amazon when he is encountered on amazon rainforest. Based on Captain UFO. *Death Crusher: The Enemy of Kikaider. Based on Hell Boxer. *Chaos Rogue Mafia **Professor Zadimus: Leader of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Satan Egos and Toei Spider-Man's Professor Monster. **Society Emperor Bridon **Commander Header **Kalmedor: Biker and commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Commander Hedder and Megaranger vs. Carranger's Helmedor. **Lamina: Female commander of the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Salomé and Toei Spider-Man's Amazoness. **Dark Ninja Selene **Casina and Scorsha: Two ancient female warriors from an uncharted region of the Amazon whose mummified bodies were resurrected by Professor Zadimus for the Chaos Rogue Mafia. Based on Toei Spider-Man's Bella and Rita. *Queen Setra: Stepmother of Rita Repulsa and mother-in-law to Lord Zedd. *General Jackal *King Gorgon *Mirra *Shanda *Evilbrain *Vaderon: Leader of the Brain Army. Based on Sun Vulcan's Führer Hell Saturn. *Dark Sun Lord: Based on Sun Vulcan's Black Sun God. *Azana: Based on Sun Vulcan's Amazon Killer. *Inazuma: Azana's lost partner who was manipulated by her and Queen Setra to challenging Vaderon. *Zeta Girls: Based on Sun Vulcan's Zero Girls. *Emperor Cybercon: Based on Fuhrer Taboo. After he was freed when iron is discovered in Turkey, he hid in his castle's main walls. *General Neclord: Based on General Deathgiller. He is rivals to Taran Barlow and his closest ally is Chaotica. *Chaotica: Based on Mazurka. She is the first field commander of Cybercon's forces. *Kirnon: Based on Grand Marshall Deathmark. His guardians were based on Bella and Beth. *Venomina: Based on Dr. Zazoriya. Lizarknus' Sister and rival. *Lizarknus: Based on Dr. Iguana. Venomina's Brother and rival. *The Malevolent Army **Dr. Malevolent: Based on Doctor Man. **Massacre, Onslaughtia and Terrorizo: The Big Three of the Malevolent Army. **Shadowclaw: Onslaughtia's Cat Monster bodyguard. Based on Farrah Cat. **Shadow Cat Gang: Based on the Cat Gang. ***Firecat ***Electrocat ***Solarcat **Malevolon/Silver Ranger: Based on Bio Hunter Silva. **Beastnoids ***Psygorn ***Plasmanoid ***Zeroid ***Aquanoid ***Falconoid **Evil Bio Storm Rangers: Evil clones of the Bio Storm Rangers. Based on Fake Bioman. *The Inhuman Gozerian League **Lord Zortek: The leader of the Inhuman Gozerian League appears to his followers as a blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: a planet that eats others. Based on Star King Bazeu. Voiced by Paul St. Peter. **Vlad Luke Picard/Ghost Vlad Luke Picard/Powerful Vlad Luke Picard/Dracip: Vlad is the invasion leader who secretly plots to overthrow Lord Zortek. Based on General Giluke. Portrayed by Michael Keaton. **Predatron: A former space pirate. When he reformed later in the series, an evil clone of Predatron was made to replace him. Based on Adjutant Booba. Voiced by Mark Gatha. **Solaris (clone): Evil clone of the original. Based on Adjutant Shiima. Portrayed by Gal Gadot. **Zark Havock: Based on Prince Icarus. Portrayed by Jack Reynor. **Queen Nazira: Nazira is the former queen of Planet Amazonia who had been recruited by Lord Zortek to lead his Gozerian league. Upon reforming, an evil clone of Queen Nazira was made to replace her. Based on Queen Ahames. Portrayed by Julianne Moore. **Alion (evil clone) **Growdie (evil clone) **Beastnoids ***Psygorn ***Plasmanoid ***Zeroid ***Aquanoid ***Falconoid *The Dark Pollution Empire **Count Ethegon: Based on Great Emperor Lah Deus. **Dr. Solkar (clone): Based on Great Doctor Lie Köpflen. **Zebrus/Zebrak (clone): Based on Leh Wanda. **Leoparda/Lepardoe (clone): Based on Leh Näfel. *General Rothbart (clone): Leader of the Alien Hunters. *General Hooklar (clone): Second-in-Command of the Alien Hunters. **Beastblack: Based on Leh Gals. **Flow and Tac (clones): Based on Wolk and Kilt. **Bloodstream: Based on Baura. **Hatefire: Based on Hag. **Perishtake: Based on Hou. **Growjelly: Based on Kuragen. *Dread Empire **Zorander: Leader of his own empire. **Davion: Based on Dark Boma Zimba. **Squidro: Evil Wizard. **Whippera: Changes herself into a snake-like form. **Mogdred: Fat creature which turns himself into a golf cart for Whippera. **Captain Wu **Captain Lar *Milky Way Empire **Blackhole: The Milky Way Emperor. Portrayed by Robert Carlyle. **Hemithea: The Milky Way Empress, inspired by the Supreme Leader from Captain EO. Portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. **Captain Omnicron: Based on Captain Garoa. Portrayed by Tohoru Masamune. **First Captain Drakkar: Based on First Captain Chevalier. Portrayed by Mike Mizanin. **Eridani: Based on Galactic Scientist Doldora. Portrayed by Minae Noji. **Orithyia: Based on Galactic Fang Zaza. Portrayed by Maryse Ouellet. **Kentaurus: Based on Galactic Swordsman Billion. **Arcturus: Based on Galactic Merchant Dongoros. **Abyss Rangers: Based on Ginga Sentai Gingaman.✘''' ***Abyss Red ***Abyss Blue ***Abyss Black ***Abyss Pink ***Abyss Yellow ***Abyss Green **Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang.✘''' ***Deathmaster: The leader of the Torture Toons, back to bring terror on the whole world, especially the Stay Tooned Gang. He, Dredula Duck and Red Tentacle formed a union of evil Toons to work for them as their minions. ***Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. ***Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. ***Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. ***Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. ***Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. ***Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. ***Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. ***Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. ***Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. ***Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. ***Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. ***Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". ***Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. ***Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. ***Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot. ***Evil Toon **Terror Toons ***Doctor Carnage ***Max Assassin ***Gretel ***Hansel *Dark Voltage **Prof. Deadalus: Based on Doctor Bias. Portrayed by Patrick Page. **Lokar: Based on Doctor Kemp and Lokar from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Portrayed by Evan Peters. **Persephone: Based on Doctor Mazenda. Portrayed by Aubrey Peeples. **Zoltar: Portrayed by Jack Gleeson. Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. **Ravana: Based on Arashi Busujima/Doctor Ashura. Portrayed by Dylan Playfair. **Perishus: Based on Guildian Guildos. Voiced by Greg Abbey. **Montarus: Based on Guardnoid Gash. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **Xapanaj: Based on Chibuchian Butchy. Voiced by Wayne Grayson. *The Vorak **Lord Radigon: The ruthless emperor of Planet Chronos. Based on Radiguet. Portrayed by Brian Thompson. **Carloid: Based on Toran/Toranza. Portrayed by Jake Lucas (kid form) and Freddie Highmore (adult form). **Zaphara: Based on Maria. Portrayed by Jennifer Tung. **Greygor: Based on Grey. Voiced by Marc Thompson. **Empress Kazara: Based on Empress Juuza. Portrayed by Lydia Mackay. **Muso: Based on Majin Mu. **Orcox: Based on Majin Ramon. **Gurg: Based on Majin Gorg. **Hotelzilla: Based on House Dimension. **Busmere: Based on Bus Jigen. **Demonoodle: Based on Noodle Jigen. **Diamondoom: Based on Diamond Jigen. **Vendorcus: Based on Vendor Jigen. **The Antagonist: Based on Ant Bazooka. **Pack Rat: Based on Toxic Rat. **Mirror Menace: Based on Mirror Dimension. **Sharpshooter: Based on Sniper Cat. **Semimaru **Medusa **Alpha-0.5 **Tomato Rapper **The Demon God **Osprey Knight (clone) **Evil Flight Squad Rangers: Evil clones of the Flight Squad Rangers. Based on Shadow Jetman, only five instead of four, created by Radigon himself.✘''' **Devon McCray: Founder of the Buzzard Rangers. He made them to replace the Flight Squad Rangers. When the Neo Flight Squad Rangers stepped in to replace them, however, Supreme Commander Mason Layfield apologized to Commander Oratio. Furious on being replaced, the Buzzard Rangers attacked everyone, not caring if any civilians get hurt! The Neo Flight Squad Rangers and their original counterparts teamed up to defeat them, and so, the Buzzard Rangers and McCray were arrested afterwards. He claimed that he and his Rangers would get back at Flight Squad someday, when he would take drastic measures. That was when Lord Radigon set them free and recruited them to his army. Portrayed by Julian McMahon.✘''' **Buzzard Rangers: Evil Rangers made by General Devon McCray to replace the Flight Squad Rangers.✘''' *Lord Zedd✘''' *Rita Repulsa'✘' *Thrax: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son.✘''' *Kimita Demelsa: An evil clone of Kimberly Hart made by Dr. Fink, who became just like Rita, to the delight of the Evil Alliance, especially Thrax, who fell in love with her.✘''' *Sareena Repulsa: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's daughter, and Thrax's sister.✘''' *Moldark✘''' *Prince Coldark: Jimmy Sparks' nemesis from the New Adventures of Gigantor. With approval from his father Moldark, he sees Zedd and Rita as his second parents with Thrax and Sareena as his brother and sister. Coldark is also the new and true pilot of Rita's evil zord, Cyclopsis.✘''' *Jestar: A general of Moldark.✘''' *Marana'✘' *Goldar'✘' *Scorpina'✘' *Rito Revolto'✘' *Vicros: Based on Dorajin from the MMPR Cosplay Show.✘''' *Squatt✘''' *Baboo'✘' *Finster: An evil clone of the original who was reformed by Zordon's Energy Wave.✘''' *Mordant✘''' *Emperor Gruumm: After being freed from prison, Emperor Gruumm was given a new and powerful form by Lord Zedd. He was shocked at first, but then, he loves his new look.✘''' *Morgana: Enemy of Power Rangers S.P.D., permanently and magically grown up and turned beautiful by Lord Zedd and Rita, who both adopted her and took her as their daughter and Thrax, Sareena and Madabito's sister.✘''' *Broodwing'✘' *Commander Gigarax'✘' *Caecilius'✘' *Silver Argent'✘' *Zelroth'✘' *Morden'✘' *Incubus'✘' *Viessa'✘' *Prozak'✘' *CyberBear'✘' *A-Squad Rangers'✘' *Lokar: Enemy of both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Animal Brigade, permanently given a new form in the latter's series after splitting in two with Major Kuban Stroud. When Lokar reunited with Lord Zedd and Rita, he gladly and willingly accepted their offer to join their deadly alliance.✘''' *General Schwarz *Miss Gritta *Grand Duke Zeidan *Baron Nero *Madame Noire *Marchioness Marc *Count Nair *Maggard *Dr. Caligare *Darkness Ranger✘''' *Aaron Black/King Sphinx: Resurrected with the ability to turn to his human form, Aaron Black, who poses as a game show host for his victims to answer his riddles. Partly inspired by Dora Sphinx, human design based on Batman Forever's Riddler.✘''' *Knasty Knight✘''' *Twin Man'✘' *Madame Woe'✘' *Extraterrestrial duo✘''' *Pudgy Pig✘''' *Queen Tenga'✘' *Putty Infiltrator'✘' *Bones *Skeleton Warriors: Bones' Foot Soldiers. *Lumitor'✘' *Vampirus'✘' *Centiback'✘' *Brutaros *Vordus *Scarbara *Impursonator'✘' *Katastrophe'✘' *Fighting Flea'✘' *Dr. Hannibal Lecter/Lizzinator: Once a psychiatrist, now a sophisticated cannibal-type serial killer, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was infamously known for mutilating and mostly eating his victims. When he agreed to join the Alliance of Evil, he pledged his loyalty to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, who decided to put his cannibalistic abilities to good use by giving him an armor based on that of the Lizzinator with clawed gloves to boot. And whenever he grows to giant form, Lecter would fully transform into the Lizzinator. Lecter considered all this a vast improvement to his abilities.✘''' *Mighty Morphin Mutant Rangers: Five of Rita's Mutant Rangers resurrected from the dead while one of Lord Zedd's Z-Putty Patrollers, as recommended by Zordonicus, was chosen to use the Red Badge of Darkness, which was re-forged by Zarnak, Bandora and Zagard). They get along easily with the Ranger Sentries, the Shadaloo Rangers and the other evil Rangers.✘''' *Stag Beetle'✘' *Chef Swinegang Pork'✘' *Kerovan-Ouster *Aqualungs *Kombat Knat *LottaMuggs *Porkasaurus *Cataclazmic *Torch Mouth *Ultra Vulture *Changeling *Dramole'✘' *Oysterizer *Pumpkin Rapper'✘' *Snizzard'✘' *Robogoat'✘' *Primator'✘' *Rhinoblaster'✘' *Invenusable Flytrap'✘' *Saliguana'✘' *Peckster'✘' *Soccadillo'✘' *Grumble Bee'✘' *Guitardo'✘' *Octophantom'✘' *Goo Fish'✘' *Slippery Shark'✘' *Cruel Crayfish'✘' *Pirantishead'✘' *Samurai Knight (clone) *Minotaur'✘' *Snizzard *Pythor'✘' *Eye Guy *Pineoctopus'✘' *Wizard of Deception'✘' *Ghost of Darkness'✘' *Demon Rats'✘' *Dark Rangers'✘' *Horror Bull #2 *Sting King *Candius Cornicus *Shiburai *Galra Conglomerate **Infermajin the Great **Mondo the Magician/Infermondo the Warlock'✘' **Garuza the Sorceress/Infergaruza the Sorceress'✘' **Major Lukan'✘' **Prince Kenzu'✘' **Nimrod'✘' **Ashera'✘' **Delarosa'✘' **Knightmare'✘' **Jaws of Destruction'✘' **Duke of Cards'✘' **Pokerface'✘' **Pipebrain'✘' **Key Monster'✘' **Lipsyncher **Pursehead **Skelerena **Needlenose **Photomare **Beamcaster **Scatterbrain **Terror Blossom **Trumpet Top **Birdcage Bandito **Party Crasher **Flame Head **Four Head **Silver Horns **Cage Master **Dark Warriors'✘' **Super Dark Warrior'✘' **Talohara **Miss Call (evil clone)✘''' **Road Rager (evil clone)✘''' **Doomstone'✘' **Evil Star Force Rangers'✘' **Evil Clones Power Rangers Star Force *Master Vile'✘' *Blue Globbor'✘' *Inciserator'✘' *Archfelines: Evil clones of the reformed Feline Rush Rangers, loyal to Master Vile. Based on the Flowery Kunoichi Team.✘''' **Dark Felicity: Portrayed by Sandra Diaz-Twine. **Dark Purina: Portrayed by Kristen Stewart. **Dark Solitaire: Portrayed by Marion Cotillard. **Dark Trinny: Portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence. **Dark Orchide: Portrayed by Anne Hathaway. *Professor Longnose *Parrot Top *Cruella Desquid *Garbage Mouth *Crabby Cabbie *Brick Bully *See Monster *Lady Dread *Freaky Feline *Witchblade *Sinister Simian *Yetiki *Smudgey Swirl *Hunghorn *Piecemeal *Hate Master *Lanterra *Miss Chief *Steamy Meany *Calcifire *Bullfighter *Abominatrix *Altor *Doombrella *Brutaros *Vordus *Scarbara *Hydro Hog *Dischordia: Upon being resurrected, her singing was given a major improvement by Bandora: To sing like a siren. *Bonker: Dischordia's little, brawny brother. Based on Kakuranger's Daidarabotchi. *Brella *Fourhead II *Genie II *Flame Head II *Evil Alien Rangers✘''' *Emperor Lazarus *Captain Wrathmore *Zariot *Gryndel *Darkmore *Imperia *Super Abyss Pink Clone *Super Abyss Red Clone *King Mecha: The new ruler of the Machine Empire, permanently replacing the late King Mondo. Formerly known as Count Mecha from Galaxy Express 999, given a permanent upgrade thanks to Prince Gasket. After being repaired, reprogrammed and upgraded, Mecha decided to take Gasket as his son and the true heir to the Machine Empire. He also accepts Archerina as his daughter-in-law.✘''' *King Gigakon: An old friend of King Mecha. He was delighted to hear Mecha was revived, upgraded and made the new ruler of the Machine Empire. As a result, both the kings agreed to not only let Gasket and Archerina marry (against the wishes of Archerina's father), but also to unite both their kingdoms.✘''' *Queen Severa: The wife of King Gigakon. She also approved of Mecha being the new king of the Machine Empire.✘''' *Prince Baldont: Son of King Gigakon and Queen Severa. He sees Mecha as his hero, wishing to be a king like him and Gigakon when he grows up.✘''' *Prince Gasket: The prince of the new Machine Empire, loyal to his new father, King Mecha.✘''' *Archerina: Gasket's beloved bride and the princess of the new Machine Empire, loyal to her new father-in-law, King Mecha.✘''' *Commander Geartron: Son of Prince Gasket and Arhcerina, permanently evolved from Prince Gear, and prince and commander of the Machine Empire. He has the ability to transform into a laser gun to be wielded by anyone in the Machine Empire. *Louie Kaboom: Repaired to become a loyal minion to Prince Gasket, given to him by Lord Zedd and Rita as a gift for their unity.✘''' *Cruel Chrome: Repaired to become a loyal minion to Prince Gasket.✘''' *Klank & Orbus: Mondo's former two henchbots, now loyal to Mecha, Severa, Gasket and Archerina.✘''' *The Dark Banana Splits: Animatronics of the Banana Splits, taken by the Machine Empire and repaired after they were defeated so that they would become loyal to Mecha, Severa, Gasket and Archerina.✘''' **Dark Fleegle'✘' **Dark Bingo'✘' **Dark Drooper'✘' **Dark Snorky'✘' *Cyclops Bot'✘' *Lithia'✘' *General Venjix: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like Go-Busters' Dark Buster.✘''' *Gerrok: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a dark green version of Kamen Rider Torque.✘''' *Tezzla: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a fuchsia version of Go-Busters' Escape Evolve.✘''' *Steelon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a blue version of Kamen Rider Kiva.✘''' *Automon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a yellow version of Go-Busters' Enter Unite.✘''' *Death Klowns: Formerly juvenile delinquents from Earth, now the Machine Empire's notorious elite force; the Death Klowns, consisting of Chunk, Bull, Milly and Bruiser.✘''' *Silo'✘' *Valentin Maddox *Goldex: Enemy of Karato and Silver Ray who seeks revenge on the two and the Beetleborgs. He permanently becomes one with greedy billionaire Valentin Maddox as his fighter form. Based on Bill Goldy. Portrayed by Kevin Spacey.✘''' *Wingar *Cog Changer *Drill Master *Punch-A-Bunch *Dark Defector *Mechasprocket: Based on Bara Mobile. *Cleaver Brains *Steambot *Lord Bronzaff *Toxidiva: Divatox's permanent replacement. Based on Divatox from the Zordon of Eltar fan film. Portrayed by Soni Aralynn.✘''' *General Havoc: Divatox's resurrected brother, now teaming up with Toxidiva as an equal partner.✘''' *Hooklar: Toxidiva's devoted minion. Design based on Captain Hook from the 2003 Peter Pan movie.✘''' *Rygog: Divatox's former minion, resurrected and now working for Toxidiva and General Havoc.✘''' *Shadow Chromite✘''' *Elgar (clone)✘''' *Brogar: Toxidiva's bumbling minion based on the Elgar from the Zordon of Eltar fan film.✘''' *Cupcake: Former soldier of Divatox, now working for Toxidiva. From the Zordon of Eltar fan film.✘''' *Bobogoat✘''' *Debloom'✘' *Blue Grouperhead'✘' *Vitrified Virus'✘' *Silver Streaker'✘' *Fleeing Flea'✘' *Mosquito Man'✘' *Torch Tiger'✘' *Speed Grinder: Based on SS Sutatanzo.✘''' *Crash & the Creeps✘''' *Shadow Rangers'✘' *Dark Matter/Dark Specter'✘' *Dr. Rhazien Enigma'✘' *Astronema: An evil clone of Karone made by Zarnak and Bandora, becoming the true Astronema.✘''' *Red Ecliptor: An evil clone of Ecliptor, looking just like his red super form.✘''' *Sarkonda'✘' *Hyprus: A playful little imp-like monster that serves Dr. Enigma and Astronema with the ability to enlarge monsters by injecting them with a Growth Virus through his bite.✘''' *Psycho Rangers: Resurrected from the dead once again to serve Astronema. This time, thanks to Zarnak and Bandora's magic, the Psycho Rangers are now cooperating with each other. As a bonus, Psycho Silver, Psycho Green and Psycho Purple are created to be additional members of their team.✘''' *Psycho Serpentera Ranger'✘' *Psycho Ranger Slayer'✘' *Kaiser Crab'✘' *Hyprus *Craterite X: The Leader of the Craterites, identified by his black head.✘''' *Scorpius✘''' *Captain Mutiny: Resurrected from the dead to become the true enemy of the Galaxy Rangers.✘''' *Captain Treachery✘''' *Barbarax: Captain Mutiny's right-hand man.✘''' *Venatoria: A clone of Trakeena, looking just like her green monster form.✘''' *Deviot: Resurrected by Zarnak and Bandora, and reprogrammed by the Machine Empire, so that he would never deceive anyone in the evil alliance.✘''' *Hexuba: A sorceress working for Captain Mutiny.✘''' *Romulax *Kegler *Titanisaur *Red Titanisaur *Blue Titanisaur *Skelekron'✘' *Skelekron Warriors'✘' *Treacheron *Rocketron *Grunchor *Rojomon *Vincent Jones *Sarah Jacobs *Stitches (Eddie Dukes) *Nightmare *Starcog *Teska *Kubak *Quakemaker *Hardtochoke *Destruxo *Mutantrum *Hammerax *Ashura *Fleabite *Tyramantius *Dark King Dazuran: An evil clone of Diabolico made by Zarnak and Bandora, to lead his own forces alongside Olympius and Vypra. He adopted Olympius and Vypra as their new father, and then he also adopted Triskull after he was resurrected.✘''' *Queen Anukis: A clone of Queen Bansheera that is a manifestation of her ultimate form, named after the second embodiment of chaos. She married the evil clone of Diabolico, Dark King Dazuran. She adopted Olympius and Vypra as their new mother, and then she also adopted Triskull after he was resurrected.✘''' *Olympius: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside Vypra and his new parents, Dark King Dazuran and Queen Anukis.✘''' *Vypra: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside Olympius and her new parents, Dark King Dazuran and Queen Anukis.✘''' *Triskull: Resurrected by Zedd and Rita to fight alongside his newly adopted siblings, Olympius and Vypra, and his adopted parents; Dark King Dazuran and Queen Anukis.✘''' *Lucefex✘''' *Quarganon *Cyborg Rangers'✘' *Lord Demongor: The new nemesis of Power Rangers Time Force. Based on Dante from one of the Timeranger Sentai Stage Shows.✘''' *Gluto: Ransik's former minion, freed by Lord Demongor and now loyal to him. With a little help from Surtax's machinery, Gluto became as intelligent as Demongor, enough to become an equal partner to him.✘''' *Kinesia: Nadira's evil sister, loyal to Demongor and Gluto.✘''' *Evil Alex: Alex from an alternate year 3000. He is a red-clad dictator and general loyal to Demongor and Gluto. *Surtax: Demongor's robot scientist, clone of the late Frax, who was once a human mad scientist.✘''' *Evil Power Rangers Time Force'✘' *Master Org: Clone of the first Master Org, made by Zarnak and Bandora.✘''' *Necronomica: Evil clone of Toxica, named after her General Org form. She was made by Zarnak and Bandora.✘''' *Moldrax: Evil clone of Jindrax, lover of Necronomica. He was made by Zarnak and Bandora.✘''' *Uni Org✘''' *Retinax'✘' *Nayzor'✘' *Mandilok'✘' *Vosler'✘' *Aries'✘' *Sephiran'✘' *Mut-Orgs'✘' *Shadow Rangers'✘' *Orgoth: Direct descendant of Samurai Jack's Aku, looking just like the late Lothor. Based on Lothor and Ninja Turtles' Shredder.✘''' *Leviathan✘''' *Ragnor'✘' *Vexacus II'✘' *Shimazu II'✘' *Evil Ninja Storm Rangers'✘' *Evil Marah'✘' *Evil Kapri'✘' *Mazus'✘' *Ninja Vampire'✘' *Motodrone (Clone) *Loong Ago'✘' *Copyrocket ✘''' *Lothorzord✘''' *Mesogog'✘' *Zeltrax'✘' **Crimson Zeltrax ✘''' *Fridgia✘''' *Izzy'✘' *Pupperazi'✘' *Garu'✘' *Elsa (Evil clone)✘''' *Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger✘''' *Tombspawn'✘' *Giganoid #9: Miracle'✘' *Dark Necrocinder: An evil embodiment of chaos. At first, he was a rotting corpse that reeked like sulfur and acid. After the Corpse was defeated by Zeke Matthews and Clorice, he was found by a mysterious woman, who took the Corpse to a secret evil lair, where it was used in a demonic ritual. Using an evil cauldron, the female put the remains of Octomus the Master and the barely moving Corpse inside it before Imperius sang an eerie incantation (in the form of Hellfire from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame). The ritual was a success, and soon, Dark Necrocinder was born, becoming the new nemesis of the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Based on the Corpse from the Tale of the Dead Man's Float.✘''' *Serafina: Necrolai's evil mother. She disapproves of her daughter joining the good guys with her granddaughter. For that, she vows vengeance on them and the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Wanting a new mastermind, Serafina found the Corpse that attacked Zeke Matthews and Clorice long ago in the local pool and recovered it unnoticed. After taking the Corpse to her lair, she and Imperius did a ritual on the Corpse, and as a result, it became their new master, Dark Necrocinder. Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. Human form portrayed by Lana Parrilla.✘''' *Calindor/Imperious'✘' *Koragg'✘' *Sculpin'✘' *Morticon'✘' *Lord Requiem'✘' *Callisto'✘' *Bacchus'✘' *Krafstar'✘' *Indrajit'✘' *Echidna *Dahak/Malegori'✘' *The Destroyer'✘' *The Grindl *Calarook'✘' *Mandragora *Magma Prince'✘' *Evil Mystic Rangers'✘' *Moltor: Resurrected by Thrax, Zarnak and Bandora. He was thankful for the demise of Flurious, so he took back his crown and was willing to team up with Thrax as an equal. At the climax of the final battle against him, he is given a new ability; to transform into a powerful form known as Volcanokon.✘''' *Miratrix: Resurrected by Thrax, Zarnak and Bandora. She was glad that Kamdor, her former master, was defeated by the Operation Overdrive Rangers. Just for that, she pledged loyalty to Bokar as his new servant.✘''' *Volcan'✘' *Magmador'✘' *Bullox'✘' *Blothgar'✘' *King Snowfury: Flurious' stepbrother, two years younger than him. Unlike Flurious, Snowfury and Moltor get along with each other as equals. When the Rangers fight with him, Snowfury transforms into his ultimate form, Snowrath. Portrayed by Bill Goldberg.✘''' *Commander Mushka: Formerly the main antagonist of Laputa: Castle in the Sky. When he was rescued by Lord Drakkon and Master Gigatron, they permanently transformed him into a lookalike of Flurious, and making him an adopted brother to Moltor, who agreed to brainwash him to be a loyal and true friend to him. In fact, their speaking and methods are so equal, they became like Slice and Slash from Cobra.✘''' *Icebrood: Snowfury and Mushka's loyal bodyguard.✘''' *Bokar: Kamdor's younger brother. He has a crush on Miratrix. Bokar hated Kamdor for what he did to her, and thus became his replacement, as he pledged his loyalty to King Snowfury and Commander Mushka. He gets along with Moltor, King Snowfury, Commander Mushka and the Fearcats as his equals, forming a deadly alliance. Whenever Moltor, Snowfury and Mushka have a scheme, they always let their respective servants, Miratrix and Bokar, team up as partners.✘''' *Fearcats: Resurrected by Zarnak and Bandora and placed under a permanent spell by them to be loyal to Moltor, Snowfury and Bokar.✘''' **Cheetar **Mig **Benglo **Crazar *Teradox *Pacha Chamak *Frigen *Molturious *Arcthunder *Evil Overdrive Rangers *Dai Shi/Thunderflame: Resurrected by Zarnak and Bandora, and given the body of Jarrod's former powerful form, the Phantom Beast King.✘''' *Jellica *Solbek *Reshmu *Gargantuas *Viscardi *Devonshire *Ultra Emperor Venjix: Nemesis of Power Rangers RPM; The manifestation of a deleted computer virus, restored by Dr. Vink. Commonly called Venjix (by the RPM rangers) and Emperor Venjix (by all Rangers). Since his feud against the Power Rangers Beast Morphers, he gained a human form named Cyrus Rikter. Human form portrayed by Jesse Eisenberg.✘''' *Venjix Z *Lord Duradel✘''' *Cyrus Rikter'✘' *Tenaya 18'✘' *Sheriff Lead'✘' *Kilobyte'✘' *Kilobyte Z *General Shifter'✘' *General Crunch'✘' *Professor Cog'✘' *Miss Venjix'✘' *Generation 16 Hyper Bot *Generation 12 Energy Bot *Buzzkill *Master Xandred'✘' *The Prince Nighlok'✘' *Octoroo'✘' *General Gut'✘' *Sergeant Tread'✘' *Serrator'✘' *Kaijaku'✘' *Freaknog'✘' *Nighlok Lion Bodyguard *Nighlok Bear Bodyguard *Emperor Gargadon'✘' *Brutaron'✘' *Vrak'✘' *Prince Vekar'✘' *Admiral Malkor'✘' *Zayin'✘' *Metal Alice'✘' *Stormslash'✘' *Warpsoul'✘' *Semias the Messenger'✘' *Dark Robo Knight'✘' *Kapral'✘' *Dark Ranger'✘' *Chaos Ranger'✘' *Captain Zaros Ebonlar *Mizette *General Argus *Crashmace *Matacore *Cutslash *Amalgamation'✘' *Mega Zombat *Lord Acolyte'✘' *Sledge'✘' *Snide'✘' *Dark Poisandra (Evil clone of Poisandra)✘''' *Curio✘''' *Fury'✘' *Wrench'✘' *Hex Ranger'✘' *Grumio *Gargex the Dark Sorcerer *Stormbolt *Infernicus *Icewave *Creighton *Maceguard *Boltblaze *Memorella *Fortress *Greenzillas *Darkon *Badussa/Evil Dino Charge Dark Ranger Clone *Doomwing/Evil Dino Charge Silver Ranger Clone *Ghost Monster *Kuliner Monster *Evil Dino Charge Ranger Clones'✘' *Evil Dino Charge Ranger Clones Merged *Galvanax: He is resurrected by Solgaeo and Toxipod as an undead along with Ripcon to serve the empire of Solgaeo and his alliance of evil. *Madame Odius'✘' *Cosmo Royale'✘' *Sir Maximon: He is a new general in the service sent together by Brax by the Lord Draven.✘''' *Badonna✘''' *Brax'✘' *Ripcon *Lord Draven *Galactic Ninjas'✘' **Wolvermean - Master of the Galactic Ninjas and stealer of memories'✘' **Speedwing - "fastest ninja alive"✘''' **Rygore - Master of surprise attacks and strategy✘''' **Venoma - Ninja of Dangerous Love'✘' *Nora West *Drillion *Trapsaw *Ripperat *Hacktrack *Slogre *Spinferno *Korvaka *Evil Ninja Steel Rangers'✘' *Rangers Clones *Evox's Virus'✘' **Evox **Dark Blaze: Evil clone of Blaze, real life replica that is a permanent replacement of the destroyed avatar. The clone was made by Zarnak and Bandora for Evox. **Dark Roxy: Evil clone of Roxy, real life replica that is a permanent replacement of the destroyed avatar. The clone was made by Zarnak and Bandora for Evox. **Gold Blaze **Vargoyle **Scrozzle **Evil Clones Power Rangers Beast Morphers *Gigatron: Formerly known as Nolan Ashford. Voiced by Dan Green.✘''' *Velchanos✘''' *Solgaeo: He is a galactic emperor enemy of the Power Rangers Savage Beasts. After the fall of the forces of Zarnak and Bandora, he decides to strengthen his empire with the creation of a new alliance unity of evil with Galvanax, Lord Ruthven, Baron Draxum, Gigatron, Pyroblazer, Flogg, MonStar, the Lunataks, Utrom Shredder and Lord Dregg to eradicate the Power Rangers and all kinds of hero forever. *Luminic *Scarna *Willow *Ice-er *Jokester *Bangray *Toxipod *Evil Rangers Savage Beasts Clones'✘' *Destructo'✘' *Dark Mayhem'✘' *Pyroblazer'✘' *Laguna'✘' *Cydroid'✘' *Gemstone'✘' *Sabre Xerox'✘' *Baron Tiga'✘' *Liontank'✘' *Buffastove'✘' *Kiwaton'✘' *Shadolon *Lord Ruthven *Baron Draxum *Insecdratron *Ravadon *Magnavores'✘' **Vexor **Jara **Typhus **Noxic **Hypnomaniac *Crustaceans **Nukus'✘' **Horribelle'✘' **Vilor'✘' **Caove: A new member of the Crustaceans. After the defeat of Nukus, Caove approaches Vexor together with a new batch of monsters to see if he could help him in his plans. *Nick Penders: Ethan's nemesis and the Magnavores' new monster and weapon creator, due to Les Fortunes having to go back to jail willingly on account of getting no respect from Nukus for at least a year or two. Unlike Les Fortunes, Nick was treated well like a respected servant. In fact, he was well-liked for making infamous anti-Beetleborgs comics, enough for the Crustaceans to recruit him. Portrayed by James Franco.✘''' *Mantrons✘''' *Shadow Borg'✘' *Queen Rubia Thornheart'✘' *Jisp'✘' *Horicorn'✘' *Borgslayer'✘' *Kombat Knat'✘' *Lottamugs'✘' *Porkasaurus'✘' *Aqualungs'✘' *Torch Mouth *Karl Ziktor/Grimlord'✘' *Lord Hextro'✘' *Grimtron'✘' *General Ivar'✘' *Colonel Icebot'✘' *Air Striker *Despera *Decimator *Zelton *Toxoid *Blue Boar *Desponda *Karlene *Jezebel *Velorina *The Vixens'✘' **Chalice **Morticia **Rosary **Beatrix **Xenia *Ziktor's Secretaries'✘' *Zexicon'✘' *Neon *Grimlord's Warriors *Dark Heart: Evil clone of Tyler Steele created by Lord Zarnak, permanently becoming the true Dark Heart.✘''' *Evil Red Python *Lord Hextro's Warriors *Lord Hextro's Secretary *Count Dregon✘''' *Emperor Krannex: Based on Garai. Portrayed by Tom Wyner.✘''' *Evara/Hydrasect/Arachnida: Based on Zu.✘''' *Cobajin/Cyborgator: Based on Agito.✘''' *Stratern *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Fact *Gork *Prince Gandox *Plague Sentry *Plague Patrols *Professor Stevie Magnotron *Creedence Leonore Gielgud *Cogwarts *Xaviax *Bruno Russell *Baron Magehaunt *Blackstorm *Sharla *Cyber Cat Gang *Gravelcoil *Masterlock *Kragen *Shadegear *Duplinatron *Evil Warriors **Keldor/Skeletor✘''' **Panthor'✘' **Beast Man'✘' **Mer-Man'✘' **Evil-Lyn'✘' **Trap Jaw'✘' **Tri-Klops'✘' **Faker/Fake He-Man'✘' **Clawful'✘' **Jitsu'✘' **Mer-Man'✘' **Kobra Khan'✘' **Webstor'✘' **Whiplash'✘' **Spikor'✘' **Stinkor'✘' **Two-Bad'✘' **Blade'✘' **Blast-Attak'✘' **Scare Glow'✘' **Saurod'✘' **Karg'✘' **Fang Man'✘' **Strongarm'✘' **Icer'✘' **Draego-Man'✘' **Goat Man'✘' **Frankenstein'✘' *Shokoti *Snakemen'✘' **King Hiss **Rattlor **Tung Lashor **Kobra Khan **Sssqueeze **Snake Face **Megator **Serpos'✘' *The Horde'✘' **Horde Prime'✘' **Hordak'✘' **Despera: It is a malign clone of Princess Adora/She-Ra created by Cadmus, turned into an ally of Lord Drakkon. She will stage and direct The Horde, replacing Horde Prime and Hordak following the ideals of previous leaders. **Mantenna'✘' **Leech'✘' **Grizzlor'✘' **Calyx'✘' **Modulok'✘' **Catra'✘' **Shadow Weaver'✘' **Scorpia'✘' **Dragstor'✘' **Batros'✘' **Multi-Bot'✘' **Rattlor'✘' **Dylamug'✘' **Tung Lashor'✘' **Imp'✘' **Admiral Scurvy'✘' **Colonel Blast'✘' **Mosquitor'✘' **Entrapta'✘' **Vultak'✘' **Octavia'✘' **False Face'✘' **Prince Zed'✘' **Horde Troopers'✘' *Evil Mutants **Flogg: Evil Mutant Leader of the goon squad from the alien planet Denebria located in the Tri-Solar System. Upon learning that Skeletor and Hordak fell, it is approached by MonStar to unite the Solgaeo alliance that wished to erase good in the universe. **Crita **Quakke **Slush Head **Optikk **Hoove **Karatti **Lizorr **Butthead/BH **Staghorn **Mutant Troopers *Ancient Spirits of Evil **Set **Anubis **Apis *Wahankh/Mumm-Ra'✘' *Evil Mumm-Rana'✘' *Ta-She'✘' *Fake Lion-O'✘' *Grune'✘' *Lyonus: He is the evil son of Claudus and brother of Lion-O, being corrupted by Luna and MonStar. *Tara'✘' *Slithe'✘' *Addicus'✘' *Vultureman'✘' *Kaynar'✘' *Ratar-O'✘' *Doberlord: Supreme Alpha of the Dogs of War, is a ruthless leader. He is cruel and spares no mercy. He has led the Dogs of War to conquer many planets, such as Buglaria, Marsupion-4, and Bun-Darr, enslaving only the roots he can use to his advantage. Solgaeo and MonStar convince him to join their united alliance of evil, in spite of that Doberlod was not very loyal and it is only a matter of time before he betrayed them and he is not even interested in being with Drakkon. *Captain Shiner'✘' *Mongor'✘' *Ma-Mutt'✘' *Driller'✘' *Safari Joe'✘' *Hammerhead'✘' *Jemini'✘' *Spidera'✘' *Lunataks **Luna **Amok **Alluro **Chilla **Red-Eye **Tug Mug *MonStar: He is the leader of the intergalactic mafia, which is used to the Lunataks after the defeat of Mumm-Ra. MonStar also becomes an ally of villains such as Solgaeo, Lord Ruthven, Baron Draxum, Gigatron and Pyroblazer, creating a new alliance of evil found by the Power Rangers after the fall of Zarnak and Bandora. *Oroku Saki/Shredder/Super Shredder/Tengu Shredder'✘' *Utrom Shredder: After the death of Oroku Saki, a prisoner member of the Utrom race, Ch'rell is released by MonStar to go to earth becoming the new Shredder who raised the Clan of the Foot once again, he serves the alliance of Solgaeo villains as one of his member. At the same time it is believed that he works alongside a weak Lord Drakkon for an assault on the Rangers.✘''' *Cyber Shredder: Is a cybernetic awakened-to-life engram of the Utrom Shredder Ch'rell. He is the ultimate computer program created by Solgaeo after the defeat of Ultron Shredder, he turns out to be much more useful than Ch'rell and replaced Venjix, being Cyber Shredder a much more dangerous program. *Clone Shredder: It is a clone of Oroku Saki created by Dr. Piranoid under the command of Lord Drakkon besides this also became super mutated with the DNA of the Street Sharks after the assassination of Lord Drakkon. Together with Piranoid they lead a new group of mutants that are the Seaviates and the Raptors against the Rangers under the orders of Drakkon. *Bebop and Rocksteady✘''' *Tokka and Rahzar'✘' **Undead Rahzar: Rahzar improved with a new dose of mutagen given by the new Shredder and Drakkon.✘''' *Armaggon✘''' *Baxter Stockman'✘' *Krang'✘' **Mega Krang: Krang was imprisoned in Dimension X until Drakkon decides to free him, transforming him into Mega Krang so that he could take revenge on the Ninja Turtles and the Rangers. *Tatsu/Tiger Claw'✘' *Karai (evil clone)/Lady Shredder'✘' *Hun'✘' *Eric Sacks'✘' *Rat King'✘' *Dark Turtles'✘' **Mohammed: A red alien Ninja Turtle very similar to Leonardo in terms of skills and personality, only evil. He is a member of the Foot Clan and he considers Nightmare Raphael and Midnight his brothers when they are created. He is the leader of the Dark Turtles.✘''' **Nightmare Raphael: He is a malignant clone of Raphael created by Cadmus for him to be taken by Utrom Shredder and Drakkon.✘''' **Midnight: He is a malignant clone of Michelangelo created by Cadmus, hosted by Lady Shredder (the One-Earth counterpart of Karai) and Mohammed to create an elite group for the Foot Clan called the Dark Turtles for the forces of Solgaeo but secretly serving Lord Drakkon.✘''' **Kirby: This turtle is created by Drakkon to complete the Dark Turtles, being fierce and intelligent being the last edition for the secret plans of Drakkon, but Kirby showed that he is different from those that his evil bosses thought.✘''' *Dragonlord'✘' *Wick'✘' *Rank Lieutenant *Boss Silver'✘' *Old Hob *Dr. Cornelius Quease'✘' *Vam Mi'✘' *Simon Bonesteel'✘' *Ho Chan'✘' *Lord Dregg: Lord of the War coming from the ruler of the Sectoid System, Dregg is called by Solgaeo to join his alliance of evil which he accepts apart from becoming a new member of Solgaeo's main faction. Dregg becomes an enemy jury of the Rangers. In addition, he has a certain rivalry with Mohammed.✘''' *Triceratons *Savanti Romero: Was the former apprentice of the time lord, Lord Simultaneous, and husband of Savanti Juliet, he was once charged with the duties of maintaining the flow of time. Too ambitious and arrogant, in his thirst for power he wanted to be the ruler of all time. He once tried to turn the tables on his master by "editing out" Simultaneous out from history. His plan was discovered, and for his actions he was sentenced to death by the Council of the 79th Level, a sentence which was commuted to a lifetime banishment to 1406 A.D, where Romero, however, learned the art of black magic. As an added punishment, Lord Simultaneous changed his form into that of a demonic-like being (Transdimensional TMNT). He joins forces with Gigatron and Solgaeo after taking over the Time Scepter with his help and seeing that the Chaos Rangers, HyperForce Rangers and the Time Force Rangers caused him a great threat to him. *Vell *Demonic Entity *Dr. Piranoid/Dr. Iguanoid/Dr. Piraptoid: Dr. Luther Paradigm, also known as Piranoid when he transforms, He is an evil scientist who creates monsters with genetic experiments. When Dr. Paradigm wanted to get a sample of the Raptors' DNA to improve himself, they trick him by giving him iguana DNA which transforms him into "Dr. Iguanoid" leading to him working with the Raptors where they will reward him by correcting the DNA mistake they gave him. In the end, Paradigm is captured and imprisoned while the Raptor Gang left Earth. One day, Iguanoid was freed from prison by Lord Drakkon, and the iguana DNA was extracted from him and replaced with raptor DNA, making him become who he wanted to be; Dr. Piraptoid. Of course, Dr. Piraptoid is forced to serve Lord Drakkon and what was left of the Foot Clan with a clone of Shredder that he created for Drakkon's orders. Thanks to Zarnak and Bandora, Dr. Piraptoid has the ability to change forms: from human to piranha to raptor.✘''' *Seaviates: A group of mutant sea creatures that serve Dr. Paradigm.✘''' **Evil Slash: A swordfish injected with the DNA of villains like Genghis Khan and Captain Thomas Blood. Thus, he becomes an anthropomorphic fish with a drill bit on its nose who speaks in a hissing lisp.✘''' **Slobster: An anthropomorphic monster created by injecting a lobster with the DNA of Genghis Khan and Captain Thomas Blood et al.✘''' **Killamari: An anthropomorphic squid able to project natural "spears" or "harpoons" from his mouth and the many suckers covering his body.✘''' **Repteel: The only one of Dr. Paradigm's Seaviates to have originally been human. Mr. Cunneyworth is the aged owner and hotel manager of a run-down hotel accidentally demolished by the Street Sharks during a fight with Dr. Paradigm's Seaviates. As he had nowhere else to go, Mr. Cunneyworth willingly allowed Dr. Paradigm to merge his genetic codes with those of a moray eel and an electric eel. As Repteel, he feeds on electricity and shoots miniature eels (also charged with electricity) from his hands and wears a special pack to store energy.✘''' **Shrimp Louie: A mutated shrimp and one of Paradigm's later Seaviates. He is not very strong, is quite the coward, and his primary weapons are big blaster guns.✘''' **Tentakill *Dr. Tecnopiranoid: It is a version of Piranoid that comes from the future after making a deal with Savanti Romero to be back to the present, this serves the forces of Gigatron and Solgaeo as it meets again with its past self and Lord Drakkon. Tecnopiranoid kept Solgaeo informed for an attack on the Drakkon forces and the heroes at the same time. *Raptors: The archenemy of the Extreme Dinosaurs with the determination of conquering planet Earth or changing its climate by global warming to fit their comfort.✘''' **Bad Rap: The leader of the Raptors. He is orange with yellow stripe tail and a metal brace-like device attached to his mouth. He briefly had a weapon on one hand that dissolved solid matter effortlessly. This is later replaced by a rocket-launcher. Bad Rap wears a yellow strap over his torso and waist and black shorts. His goal is to permanently alter the Earth's biosphere to closely resemble the Mesozoic.✘''' **Spittor: The brains of the Raptors. He is mulberry-purple with white on his neck, chest and feet. Spittor wears no clothing and carries a tank of various liquids released from nozzles on his hands, tail, and mouth.✘''' **Haxx: A mahogany Raptor with implants on the backs of each wrist that produce green blades. His tail has been replaced with a blade that is capable of spinning like a drill. Haxx is the most-gifted among of all of the main characters with his abilities, but he is set back by his low intelligence. He wears pink shorts.✘''' *Malcolm Frink (clone)✘''' *Kilokahn✘''' *Jukido Masters'✘' **The Rat (Oleg Prudius)✘''' **Blackhawk (Gary Swedom)✘''' **Tracer (Tracy Swedom)✘''' **Warlock (evil clone)✘''' *Lawrence Limburger *Greasepit *Doctor Karbunkle *Fred the Mutant *Cross Terrorizers: The Black Cross King's Android foot soldiers.✘''' *Crimebots: Metalliclaw's Foot Soldiers. Based on the Crimers.✘''' *Cutdroids: Professor Zadimus's foot soldiers. Based on Battle Fever J's Cutmen.✘''' *Skullnoids: Queen Setra's foot soldiers. Based on the Dustlers.✘''' *Magmanoids: Spy Mechanoids who disguised their selves to look human. Based on Dark Q.✘''' *Commandroids: Cybercon's foot soldiers. Based on the Spotmen.✘''' *Centrexes: The foot soldiers of Dr. Malevolent's army. Based on the Mecha Clones.✘''' *Nazons: The foot soldiers of Lord Zortek's empire. Based on the Hidrer Soldiers.✘''' *Sinsects: The insectoid foot soldiers of the Dark Pollution Empire. Based on the Zolors.✘''' *Wular Warriors: Zorander's foot soldiers.✘''' *Crabats: Based on the Batzler Soldiers.✘''' *Skyranons: Based on Grinam Soldiers.✘''' *Putty Patrollers: Rita's foot soldiers, resurrected and now working for Sareena.✘''' *Super Putty Patrollers: Rita's foot soldiers, upgraded by Bandora and now working for Thrax and Kimita.✘''' *Pumpkinhead Putty Patrollers'✘' *Football Putty Patrollers'✘' *Z-Putty Patrollers: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers.✘''' *Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's bird foot soldiers.✘''' *Shadow Patrol: Rita's newest foot soldiers.✘''' *Cycloputties✘''' *Ultra Putty Patrollers'✘' *Moldroids: Moldark's foot soldiers.✘''' *Bunnies: Thrax's foot soldiers.✘''' *Shadow Thief'✘' *Tuxedroids: Mondo the Magician's foot soldiers. Based on Dairangers' Cotpotros.✘''' *Red Tuxedroids✘''' *Cremators: Master Vile's foot soldiers. Based on Kakuranger's Dorodoros.✘''' *Kliprax Patrollers: '''✘ *Cogs: The Machine Empire's foot soldiers.✘''' *Pirahnatrons: The late Divatox's foot soldiers, now working for Toxidiva.✘''' *Shadow Pirahnatrons'✘' *Chromites: General Havoc's foot soldiers, now working for both him and Toxidiva. Based on the Combatant Wumpers.✘''' *Putra Pods: The late Divatox's stegosaurid-esque soldiers, now working for Toxidiva.✘''' *Quantrons: Astronema's foot soldiers.✘''' *Craterites: New foot soldiers, joining Astronema's Quantrons. Based on the Soldiers Kunekune.✘''' *Swabbies: Captain Mutiny's foot soldiers.✘''' *Stingwingers: The late Trakeena's foot soldiers, now working for Venatoria.✘''' *Batlings: Diabolico, Olympius and Vypra's foot soldiers.✘''' *Female Batlings✘''' *Egyptian Batlings'✘' *Super Batlings'✘' *Froglings: Green frog-like soldiers that look like Batlings, except that they always hop like frogs.✘''' *Diva-Drones: Bee-colored soldiers that look like Batlings, but with bee stingers on their rears.✘''' *Ghouls: Triskull's foot soldiers.✘''' *Demon Warriors: Vypra's foot soldiers.✘''' *Cyclobots: Ransik's former foot soldiers, recreated and upgraded by Demongor and Surtax, to be stronger and aggressive.✘''' *Putrids: Master Org's foot soldiers.✘''' *Super Putrids'✘' *Kelzaks: Formerly Lothor's foot soldiers, now working for Orgoth.✘''' *Kelzaks Furies✘''' *Tyrannodrones: Mesogog's foot soldiers.✘''' *Triptoids: Zeltrax's foot soldiers.✘''' *Green and Yellow Triptoids'✘' *Krybots: Gruumm's foot soldiers, working for him and Broodwing.✘''' *Hidiacs: Formerly Necrolai's foot soldiers, now working for Serafina.✘''' *Styxoids: Koragg's foot soldiers.✘''' *Lava Lizards: Moltor's foot soldiers.✘''' *Chillers: The late Flurious' foot soldiers, now working for King Snowfury.✘''' *Ninja Stuntmen✘''' *Rinshi: Dai Shi's foot soldiers.✘''' *Grinders✘''' *Moogers'✘' *Red Moogers'✘' *Super Moogers'✘' *Giant Moogers'✘' *Master Blaster Moogers'✘' *Cannon Moogers'✘' *Space Moogers'✘' *Flying Moogers'✘' *Ultra Moogers'✘' *Spitfangs'✘' *Blue Spitfangs'✘' *Ultra Spitfangs'✘' *Papyrox'✘' *Loogies'✘' *Zombats'✘' *X-Borgs'✘' *Bruisers'✘' *Royal Guards'✘' *Cyburglars: Snide's foot soldiers. Based on the Buglars.✘''' *Vivix✘''' *Vivizords'✘' *Spikeballs'✘' *Kudabots'✘' *Basher Bots'✘' *Super Basher Bots'✘' *Skullgators'✘' *Buzzcams'✘' *Foxbots'✘' *Tronics: Evox's foot soldiers. *Materions'✘' *Phargons'✘' *Alligappur'✘' *Elecragon *Cryosari *Wardan *Brutalon *Cinatori *Scabs'✘' *Dregs'✘' *Skugs: Grimlord's foot soldiers.✘''' *Mutant Skugs✘''' *Ultra Skugs'✘' *Electro-Skugs'✘' *Bomheads'✘' *Maggots'✘' *Commandroids'✘' *Gelnewts'✘' *Sheerghosts'✘' *Raydragoons'✘' *Gorgoneyes'✘' *Skeletor Troopers'✘' *Soldiers Mummies'✘' *Foot Ninjas'✘' *Ranks Warriors'✘' *Rock Soldiers'✘' *Mechosharks: Dr. Tecnopiranoid's foot soldiers.✘ Arsenal *Chaos Power Coins Weapons *Chaos Blaster/Chaos Weapons **Chaos Sword **Chaos Axe **Chaos Lance **Chaos Daggers **Chaos Bow **Chaos Dragon Dagger Zords *Chaos Megazord **Chaos Dinozords ***Tyrannosaurus Chaos Dinozord ***Mastodon Chaos Dinozord ***Triceratops Chaos Dinozord ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Chaos Dinozord ***Pterodactyl Chaos Dinozord **Chaos Dragonzord Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Chaos Rangers *Mason: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Combat Chaos, Battle Mode!" *Mason: "Chaos Ranger Red!" *Zak: "Chaos Ranger Black!" *Toby: "Chaos Ranger Blue!" *Tina: "Chaos Ranger Yellow!" *Kitty: "Chaos Ranger Pink!" *Johnny: "Chaos Ranger Green!" *Tatum: "Chaos Ranger White!" *Curtis: "Chaos Ranger Gold!" *Mason: Chaotic warriors fighting for Earth! All: Power Rangers Combat Chaos! Ninjetti Rangers *Steve: "It's Morphin' Time! Engage Ninjetti!" Roll Call Team-Morph: *Tony: "White Falcon Ranger Power!" *Jerome: "Green Bat Ranger Power!" *Donte: "Black Frog Ranger Power!" *Lisa: "Pink Crane Ranger Power!" *Robert: "Blue Wolf Ranger Power!" *Tenka: "Yellow Bear Ranger Power!" *Steve: "Red Ape Ranger Power!" *Steve: Rangers from the Shattered Grid! All: Power Rangers Ninjetti! Ultra Zeo Rangers *Alex: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Ultra Zeo Energize!" **Karen Blaire: "Ultra Zeo I Pink!" **Ivory Banks: "Ultra Zeo II Yellow!" **Dennis Osborne: "Ultra Zeo III Blue!" **Terry Wilkins: "Ultra Zeo IV Green!" **Alex Harvey: "Ultra Zeo V Red!" **Korso Limburger: "Ultra Gold Ranger Power!" *Alex: Defected Zeo Rangers enhanced with cyber technology! All: "Power Rangers! Ultra! ZEO!" Solarix Rangers *Ellarien: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Solarix power, energize!" *Jenny: "Solarix Ranger Pink!" *Terrell: "Solarix Ranger Black!" *Whitney: "Solarix Ranger Yellow!" *Vince: "Solarix Ranger Blue!" *Darren: "Solarix Ranger Red!" *Peter: "Solarix Ranger Green!" *Ellarien: "Solarix Ranger Violet!" *Remi: "Solarix Ranger Orange!" *Darren: "Solarix-powered defenders of the universe!" All: "Power Rangers Solarix!" Soundtrack *Go Go Power Rangers (1995 film version) *Higher Ground - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Trouble - Shampoo *Are You Ready?! - Devo *Dreams - Van Halen *Free Ride - Dan Hartman *POWER (Edited version) - Kanye West *Fight! - Ron Wasserman *5-4-1 - Ron Wasserman *Combat - Ron Wasserman *We Need A Hero - Ron Wasserman *I Will Win - Ron Wasserman *Go, Green Ranger, Go - Ron Wasserman *White Ranger Tiger Power - Ron Wasserman *Tenga Bye Bye - Ron Wasserman *Zords - Ron Wasserman *Unite - Ron Wasserman *The End is Over - Powerman 5000 *Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation *Highway to Hell - AC/DC *The Mob Song - Luke Evans, Josh Gad, Ensemble *Carol of the Bells - Trans-Siberian Orchestra feat. Metallica *What I've Done - Linkin Park *Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Headstrong - Trapt *In the Dark of the Night - Jonathan Young *Rinnie Rondo - ON/OFF (Kamen Rider Shadow Beetle's Theme) *Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa - Kalafina (Kamen Rider Blade Beetle Theme) *Crossing Field - LISA *Her Voice - Drew Seeley (He-Man's Theme) *Rain - SID *Not Gonna Die - Skillet *TMNT (song) - Red Sky (Turtles and Venus's Theme) *Pizza Power *Akaku Atsui Kodou - Rina Aiuchi (Beetle Blade Warriors's Theme) Galleries Chaos Rangers Mason_Scott.png|Mason Scott Pr17-red.png|Mason's Ranger Form Kitty_Hart.png|Kitty Hart Pr17-pink.png|Kitty's Ranger Form Bruce_Cosby.png|Bruce Cosby Pr17-blue.png|Bruce's Ranger Form Taina_Clark.png|Taina Clark Pr17-yellow.png|Taina's Ranger Form Zak_Park.png|Zak Park Pr17-black.png|Zak's Ranger Form Johnny Grimm.png|Johnny Grimm Pr17-green-2.png|Johnny's Ranger Form Green power ranger 2017.png|Johnny's Ranger Form Harry-Styles.jpg|Tarek Ortega White 2017 movie ranger.jpg|Tarek's Ranger Form Emery-kelly-shirtless-beach.jpg|Casper Austin Goldiie.jpg|Casper's Ranger Form Allies Zordon-Power-Rangers-2017-Opening-Scene.jpg|Zunar (former human form) Zordon2017.jpg|Zunar (First form) Zunar.png|Zunar (final form) Alpha 10.png|Alpha-10 Ryu.jpg|Ryu Hoshi RYU-RANGER.png|Ryu the Ryu Ranger ken-street-fighter-assassin-fist.jpg|Ken Masters Ken_Ranger.png|Ken the Ken Ranger Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Chun-Li_Ranger.jpg|Chun-Li the Chun-Li Ranger Guile Movie.jpg|Guile Guile_Ranger.jpg|Guile the Guile Ranger cammy_street_fighter-movie.jpg|Cammy White Cammy_Ranger.jpg|Cammy the Cammy Ranger Blanka movie.jpg|Blanka Blanka_Ranger.png|Blanka the Blanka Ranger Zangief.jpg|Zangief Zangief Ranger.png|Zangief Ranger Mika Nanakawa.jpg|Rainbow Mika Rainbow_Ranger.png|Mika the Rainbow Ranger Dan_Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki Dan Ranger.png|Dan Ranger Sakura Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano Sakura Ranger.png|Sakura Ranger Karin Kanzuki.jpg|Karin Kanzuki Karin Ranger.png|Karin Ranger Ryuma_Saikaku.png|Ryuma Saikaku Ryuma Ranger.png|Ryuma Ranger Mmpr_boom_concept_white_dragon_ranger_tommy_by_exguardian-dcakwet.png|Emerald Ranger Ranger_Slayer.png|Ranger Slayer Prof._Azurite.png|Professor Azurite Tiger_Ninja.png|Tiger Ninja Mammoth_Commando.png|Mammoth Commando Master_Tyrannus.png|Master Tyrannus CPYeotu.jpg|Power Rangers Ultra Zeo Zeo_Gold_Sentry.png|Ultra Zeo Gold Ranger PRUZ-Christian.jpg|Alex Harvey PR-Michael.jpg|Terry Wilkins EricSteinberg.jpg|Dennis Osborne 93228-Ivory-Banks.jpg|Ivory Banks PR-jeri-ryan.jpg|Karen Blaire Peter_Shinkoda.jpg|Korso Limburger Princess Zarina.png|Princess Zarina ash-williams-evil-dead-01.jpg|Ashley "Ash" Williams" Ash-vs-Evil-Dead-2.jpg|Ashley "Ash" Williams 1E771515-D3B5-4F56-BB04-DEA9717A3EE7.jpg|Kelly Maxwell Pablo_Simon_Bolivar.png|Pablo Simon Bolivar SamEvilDeadRegeneration.jpg|Sam Negan_LDE.jpg|Negan Herbert_West.png|Dr. Herbert West Matt Cordell.png|Matt Cordell Bludex.png|Cyber Enforcer Bludex Annie_Lawson.png|Annie Lawson Dr._Loomis.png|Dr. Samuel Loomis Peloquin_NightBreed.jpg|Peloquin The Arbiter.png|The Arbiter Kiss-it-nycc-2012-338846536.jpg|Cassie Hack and Vlad Spawn 1997 Movie.png|Spawn Lady_Spawn.png|Lady Spawn The_Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer Angela_Spawn_Film_001.jpg|Angela Carrie.jpg|Carrie White the-shadow-Lamont Cranston 1994.png|The Shadow/Lamont Cranston Kyson_McCray.png|Kyson McCray A_n_2010_kick_ass_cosplay_by_sevensins909.jpg|Kick-Ass Lacey_Meier.png|Lacey Meier White_Cat.png|White Cat Andrew_Kaufman.png|Andrew Kaufman Battle_Guy.png|Battle Guy Leon_Fermin.png|Leon Fermin Ass-Kicker.png|Ass-Kicker Mindy_McCready.png|Mindy Macready Hit-Girl2.png|Hit-Girl Scott_Corrida.png|Scott Corrida Red_Mist.jpg|Red Mist Insect_Man.jpg|Insect Man Phantom_Prowler.png|Phantom Prowler Night_Witch.png|Night Witch Candyman.jpg|Candyman Candyman.png|Candyman (with metal hand) Dollface.png|Dollface Twisted-Metal-PS3-Mr-Grimm.png|Jaylin Grimm/Mr. Grimm ThePhantasm23.jpg|Mr. Grimm as The Phantasm DevanGrimm.jpeg|Devan Grimm (Mr. Grimm's father) The-legend.jpg|Vincent Jones Sarah.jpg|Sarah Jacobs Mixtape-stitches.jpg|Stitches (Eddie Dukes) Mixtape-nightmare.jpg|Nightmare (Frank Kross) Hellboy_-_Anung_Un_Rama.jpg|Hellboy LizSherman.jpg|Liz Sherman hellboy-2-angel-of-death-abe-sapien.jpg|Abe Sapien Team Hellboy.jpg|Team Hellboy Puppets Puppet Master.png|Good Puppets Reggie Bannister .jpg|Reggie Bannister Darkman-Liam-Neeson-Movie-h1.jpg|Darkman Torok_the_Troll.jpg|Torok the Troll Rexsuper Omega Arsenal.png|Super Omega Ranger Super_legends_guardian_ranger.png|Guardian Ranger Goranger pose.png|Power Rangers Battle Star Black Battle Star Ranger.png|Black Battle Star Ranger White Battle Star Ranger.png|White Battle Star Ranger JAKQ.jpg|Power Rangers Trump Squad Gold Star Ranger.png|Gold Star Ranger Power Rangers World Legion (2).png|Power Rangers World Legion Battle_Fever.jpg|Power Rangers World Legion (Mega mode) Three_Mega_World_Legion_rangers.jpg|The other 3 Mega World Legion Rangers (From left to right: World Legion England, World Legion Mexico, and World Legion Germany) Denziman.jpg|Power Rangers Electro Force Black Electro Ranger.png|Black Electro Ranger Sun Vulcan 2.jpg|Red, Blue and Yellow Solar Force Rangers Pink Solar Ranger.png|Pink Solar Force Ranger White Solar Ranger.png|White Solar Force Ranger Green Solar Ranger.png|Green Solar Force Ranger Black_Solar_Ranger.png|Black Solar Force Ranger Goggle3.jpg|Power Rangers Crystal Force Green Crystal Ranger.png|Green Crystal Force Ranger Dynaman.jpg|Power Rangers Dyna Battalion Dyna-green.png|Green Battalion Ranger Dyna-orange.png|Orange Battalion Ranger PRDB-amberheard_Merit Blocker.jpg|Merit Blocker Dyna-purple.png|Purple Battalion Ranger Jerry-oconnell-600x800.jpg|Derek Feldman Dyna-silver.png|Derek the Silver Battalion Ranger Data 6 mk2.png|Data 6 mk2 Bioman.jpg|Power Rangers Bio Storm Black Bio Storm Ranger.png|Bio Black 6 Bio-Silver.png|Bio Silver 7 Stephanie_Pottsdam.png|Stephanie Pottsdam Bio-purple.png|Bio Storm 8 Teddi-5.jpg|Teddi-5 JoyBio.png|Keyop Ultraman Deckhart.png|Ultraman Deckhart Changeman.jpg|Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Yellow Blitzkrieg Force Ranger.png|Yellow Blitzkrieg Force Ranger Change-green.png|Green Blitzkrieg Force Ranger Change-purple.png|Purple Blitzkrieg Force Ranger O0496064013206644507.jpg Gator.png|Alion Zoorii.png|Satina Waraji.jpg Chsv8HaXEAA5NT-.jpg|Growdie Flashman.jpg|Power Rangers Prism Force Black_Prism_Force_Ranger.png|Black Prism Force Ranger PRPFBarrymore.jpg|Veronica Roseland Flash-purple.png|Purple Prism Force Ranger Mechan.png|Mechan Hordriss.png|Hordriss Flashtitan.png|Arcanis Maskman.jpg|Power Rangers Lightning Mask Mask-green.png|Green Lightning Mask Ranger White Lightning Mask Ranger.png|White Lightning Mask Ranger 63dd8661ba4540e05cfd2b1ee2ea3df4--michelle-trachtenberg-dawn.jpg|Maggie Kitt Purple8.png|Purple Lightning Mask Ranger Img.jpg|Predatron Logo liveman.jpg|Power Rangers Animal Brigade Orange Tiger Ranger.png|Orange Tiger Ranger Pink Dove Ranger.png|Pink Swan Ranger Silver Hawk Ranger.png|Silver Eagle Ranger Gold Grizzly Ranger.png|Gold Grizzly Ranger 20101022004214!Turboranger.jpg|Power Rangers Turbine Racers MatthewThomas4.png|Liam Richmond Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Jennifer+Damiano+Syfy+2011+Upfront+qpx7aLY-w2Gl.jpg|Alyson Paige Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger AaronJohnson.jpeg|Paul Gordon Rocket Street Ranger.png|Rocket Street Ranger Tomas_Kanouse.png|Barry Kanouse Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger 1e97de7027c848a3ace7eb6d849d155a.jpg|Argon Silvervale CosmicRacerRanger.jpg|Argon the Cosmic Turbine Ranger jurassic-world-trailer-image-10.jpg|Vanessa Paige Dr. Brennan Blackwell.png|Dr. Brennan Blackwell Data-top-fiveman.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green_Supersonic_Ranger_LV3.png|Green Supersonic Ranger Brandy_Barr.jpg|Brandy Barr Five-purple.png|Brandy the Purple Supersonic Ranger Commander Rick Maddox.jpg|Commander Rick Maddox Arthur-G6.jpg|Tobor-G6 Stay_Tooned_Gang.png|The Stay Tooned Gang Katrina.png|Katrina StayTooned_Frank.png|Frank Dr._Pickles.png|Dr. Pickles Saddle_Sore.jpg|Saddle Sore BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad Green Eagle Ranger.png|Green Eagle Ranger Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Pink Peacock Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Osprey Knight SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jesse_2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Lisa_Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple_Vulture_Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Power Rangers Neo Flight Squad.png|Neo Power Rangers Flight Squad Amanda Oratio.jpg|Commander Amanda Oratio Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mmpr-armoredred2.png|Jason the Red Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Black_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.png|Adam the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Normal_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger (with Dragon Armor) ROTGRPT1222.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger AmyFerris.png|Amy Ferris Mighty_Morphin_Purple_Ranger.png|Amy the Purple Ranger Andreas_Lloyd.png|Andreas Lloyd Mmpr-orange.png|Archie the Orange Ranger ZackTaylor.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Zack the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) KellyHuAsTrini4.png|Trini Kwan Kelly_Hu_as_Trini.png|Trini Kwan Zyu-yellow.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Rocky_DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Rocky the Red Ranger Mighty Morphin Green Guardians.png|Mighty Morphin Green Guardians Jerome Tozawa.png|Chang Kwan TitanusRanger.jpg|Titanus Ranger Power_rangers_alternate_mmpr_universe_w_green_by_bilico86-db0n0h4.png|Mighty Morphin Cosmo Rangers shattered_grid_resistance_by_greencosmos80-dcitz8p.jpg|Power Rangers Ninjetti guest_biopic-cavill.jpg|Tony Murdoch Stevemason2.jpg|Steve Mason Lucas_Grabeel_2016.png|Steve Mason Justice-League-3.jpg|Donte Fraser Wesley-Stromberg-wesley-stromberg-35030909-480-648.png|Matthew Cook Ellen Wong as Trini2.png|Tenka Krystal Mary Elizabeth Winstead.jpg|Lisa Blocker Jerome_Hartman.png|Jerome Hartman Green_Ninjetti_Ranger.png|Jerome the Green Ninjetti Ranger Solar_Squadron_Rangers.png|Power Rangers Solarix Michael_Li.png|Darren Frink Red_Solar_Ranger.png|Darren the Red Solarix Ranger Jenny_Holland.png|Jenny Holland Boom_Studio_Pink_Solar_Ranger.png|Jenny the Pink Solarix Ranger Boom_Studio_Yellow_Solar_Ranger.png|Whitney the Yellow Solarix Ranger Boom_Studio_Black_Solar_Ranger.png|Terrell the Black Solarix Ranger Blue_Solar_Ranger.png|Vince the Blue Solarix Ranger Boom_Studio_Green_Solar_Ranger.png|Peter the Green Solarix Ranger Solar_Ranger.png|Ellarien the Violet Solarix Ranger Solar_Orange_Ranger.png|Remi the Orange Solarix Ranger Zordon.jpg|Zordon Zordon.png|Zordon (fighter form) Alpha_7.jpg|Alpha-7 Dulcea-power-rangers-the-movie.jpg|Dulcea Grace_Sterling.png|Grace Sterling EmissariesOfTheMorphinMasters.png|Emissaries Three Finster.jpg|Finster Goseisentai_Dairanger_6069.jpg|Power Rangers Star Force Black_Ranger.png|Black Star Force Ranger Prlr-sieg.png|Star Force Zero Ranger Emerald_Ranger.png|Emerald Star Force Ranger Star_Force_Silver_Ranger.png|Silver Star Force Ranger MasterSplinter-1990.jpg|Grand Master Splintoshi Master Kaku.jpg|Grand Master Splintoshi (armored) Dai-rv-threeidiots.jpg|Miss Call, Road Rager and Darkstone (good clone of the evil Doomstone) charlie-heaton_glamour_30oct17_gettyimages-860280292_p.jpg|Dussel Galloville 003-8de7a-thumbnail2.jpg|Astrid 011-384ca.jpg|Astrid (magical form) Sentai Kakurangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Ninjor.png|Ninjor PinkAlienRanger.jpg|Pink Alien Ranger Hydris_the_Green_Alien_Ranger.png|Hydris the Green Alien Ranger Kaku-Green.png|Hydris the Green Alien Ranger Argentias_the_Silver_Alien_Ranger.png|Argentias the Silver Alien Ranger Silver_Alien_Ranger.png|Argentias the Silver Alien Ranger 8_Silent_Knight.jpg|Samurai Knight Hadrian Feline Rush Rangers.jpg|Feline Rush Rangers Sandra Diaz-Twine3.jpg|Felicity Felicity.png|Felicity the Blue Feline Ranger Kristen Stewart.jpg|Purina Purina.png|Purina the Pink Feline Ranger Marion Cotillard.jpg|Solitaire Solitaire.png|Solitaire the Green Feline Ranger Jennifer Lawrence.jpg|Trinny Trinny.png|Trinny the Orange Feline Ranger anne_hathaway_3-normal.jpg|Orchide Orchide.png|Orchide the Purple Feline Ranger Zeo-rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Zeo Power rangers zeo team2.png|Power Rangers Zeo hawkins-brad02.jpg|Devin Maxfield ZEO Gold ranger.jpg|Devin the Gold Zeo Ranger Kaitlin_Star.jpg|Kalena Hall Purple_Zeo_Ranger.png|Kalena the Purple Zeo Ranger Prz-auric.png|Auric the Conqueror Defector.jpg|Defector Zeo_Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.jpg|Power Rangers Turbo 210222372289436509ed073b48711536.jpg|T.J. Johnson (robot) Justin Stewart2.png|Justin Stewart Cassie_Turbo.png|Cassie Chan (robot) PRT_Carlosprfnwiki2.jpg|Carlos Vallerte (robot) Tumblr_n80nnxauOM1ri27ipo7_1280.png|Ashley Hammond (robot) Kate Mara Num 07.jpg|Amanda Becker Prt-white.png|Amanda the White Turbo Ranger Reggie_Middleton.png|Reggie Middleton Prt-black.png|Reggie the Black Turbo Ranger Prt-bluesenturion.png|Blue Senturion Zador.png|Zador Zador the Phantom Ranger.png|Zador the Phantom Ranger PRT_Dimitria.jpg|Dimitria PRT-Visceron.png|Visceron IS Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers in Space Space-Purple-ranger.png|Karone the Purple Space Ranger Reuben_Langdon.jpg|Maverick Troyer Green_Space_Ranger.jpg|Maverick the Green Space Ranger Alpha-61.jpg|Alpha-6 07_Lost_Galaxy_-_Galaxy_Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Prlg-magna.png|Magna Defender Ginga-vi-sanbasshuvillamaxarmywikifnon.jpg|Villamax PowerRangersLightspeedRescue-1.jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Diablicoprlr.png|Diabolico Time.jpg|Power Rangers Time Force Robbie-Daymond-Heashots-2-small-copy-597x428.jpg|Seth Reynolds Prtf-silver.png|Seth the Silver Time Force Ranger IanSinclair.png|Evan Hanson GoldRangerTF.jpg|Evan the Gold Time Force Ranger Winspector.png|Time Inspection Brigade (Group A) UBIcn.jpg|Time Inspection Brigade (Group B) Takku.jpg|Circuit Alpha4.jpg|Alpha-4 Cory Tyrell.png|Cory Tyrell SolBraver.png|Cory Tyrell as Blue Bravestar Rachel Hall.png|Rachel Hall SolJeanne.jpg|Rachel Hall as Crimson Jetta Goldozerjpg.jpg|Goldozer Wild_Force_Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Wild Force PR-Camila.jpg|Jennifer "Jenny" Melendez Pink_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Jenny the Pink Wild Force Ranger Glen.jpg|Glen Ray Luke's_human_form_in_Halloweentown.png|Glen Marks (human form, older) Green Wild Force Ranger.png|Glen the Green Wild Force Ranger GageKnox.png|Luke Patterson Purple_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Luke the Purple Wild Force Ranger mqpucli0onrzo0rc.jpg|Jessie Brooks Wild Force Cyan Ranger-1-.jpeg|Jessie the Aqua Wild Force Ranger chris-kirkpatrick-nsync3.jpg|Keith Rhodes Polar_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Keith the Polar Wild Force Ranger Valerie Thompson.jpg|Valerie Thompson Onyx_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Valerie the Onyx Wild Force Ranger JC-Promo-Pics-jc-chasez-584557_391_433.jpg|Raul Lennox Azure_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Raul the Azure Wild Force Ranger SabrinaLu.jpg|Sabrina Mizuko Gold_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Sabrina the Gold Wild Force Ranger Cale Brisco.jpg|Cale Brisco Crimson_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Cale the Crimson Wild Force Ranger LucienDodge.jpg|Alan Hudson Orange_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Alan the Orange Wild Force Ranger Alissa_Tran.png|Alissa Tran Jade_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Alissa the Jade Wild Force Ranger JoeyMcIntyre.jpg|Ritchie Hawksmith Steel Wild Force Ranger.png|Steel Lion Wild Force Ranger Akon_arrives_in_Mumbai_for_Ra.One_recording.jpg|Ezekiel Jackson Iron Wild Force Ranger.png|Ezekiel the Iron Wild Force Ranger Mark_Wahlberg_as_rapper.jpg|Tristan Kaufman Cobalt Wild Force Ranger.png|Tristan the Cobalt Wild Force Ranger Reece Lesnar.jpg|Judah Lesnar Hunter Wild Force Ranger.png|Judah the Hunter Wild Force Ranger MATT-TERRY-801580.jpg|Enzo Sanchez Marine Wild Force Ranger.png|Enzo the Marine Wild Force Ranger jamesarthur121212.jpg|Kian Braxton Bronze_Wild_Force_Ranger.png|Kian the Bronze Wild Force Ranger WF_Shayla.jpg|Princess Shayla Zen-Aku.jpg|Zen-Aku Toxica2.jpg|Toxica Jindrax.jpg|Jindrax 1190711_640px.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Kapri and marah new wind rangers by andr uril-d5wijpg.jpg|Kapri and Marah the Pink and Orange Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja-Black.png|Eric McKnight the Black Ninja Storm Ranger Eric the Black Ranger.png|Eric McKnight the Black Ninja Storm Ranger Tally the White Ranger.png|Tally Merritt the White Ninja Storm Ranger Kyle the Gold Ranger.png|Kyle Bryant the Gold Ninja Storm Ranger 11 Ninja Storm, Miko Watanabe 01.jpg|Kiara Watanabe Akra_Queen_Purple2.png|Kiara the Purple Ninja Storm Ranger Ninjakon.png|Ninjakon Dino Thunder Rangers.png|Power Rangers Dino Thunder Krista_the_Pink_Dino_Thunder_Ranger.png|Krista Natura the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger Jermaine_the_Green_Dino_Thunder_Ranger.png|Jermaine Powell the Green Dino Thunder Ranger John Tate.jpg|John Tate PhantomDinoRanger.jpg|John the Phantom Dino Thunder Ranger DT_Hayley.jpg|Hayley Ziktor Violet_Ranger.jpg|Hayley the Purple Dino Thunder Ranger Triston_Michaels.png|Arthur Sheridan GoldDinoRanger.jpg|Arthur the Gold Dino Thunder Ranger Alpha_8_Combat_Chaos.jpg|Alpha-8 Prdt_vi_elsa02.jpg|Elsa Dekarangers_transformed.png|Power Rangers SPD Anubis_Cruger.png|Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Prspd-shadow.png|Anubis the Shadow Ranger Rock_Briggard.png|Commander Rock Briggard PRSPD-Deka.png|Rock the SPD Deka Ranger ID_1_by_The_Greg_Cipes_Club.png|Sam Thorson Sam_(SPD).jpg|Sam Thorson Rex_Omega_Arsenal.png|Sam the SPD Omega Ranger SPD Boom.jpg|Boom SPD_Boom3.jpg|Boom Prspd-boom.png|Boom the SPD Orange Ranger Amelia Osmond.jpg|Amelia Osmond Prspd-goldskirt.png|Amelia the SPD Gold Ranger Dragonball44.jpg|Kylie Hiroko S.P.D._Purple_Ranger.png|Kylie the SPD Purple Ranger 13_S.P.D._-_Nova_01.jpg|Nova Barron Prspd-novaskirt.png|Nova Barron the SPD Nova Ranger Colorshot3.jpg|Bolie Ferguson S.P.D._Quantum_Ranger.jpg|Bolie the SPD Quantum Ranger Isinia.png|Isinia Amethyst_Ranger.png|Isinia the SPD Amethyst Ranger JJ_Oliver.jpg|JJ Oliver Prspd-green-JJ-Oliver-version.png|JJ the SPD Green Dragon Ranger Mystic Force Rangers.png|Power Rangers Mystic Force Prmf-kaishine.png|Solaris Knight Mystic_force_white_ranger_transparent_by_camo_flauge_dcy9da0-fullview.png|Udonna the White Mystic Ranger Mystic_force_wolf_warrior_transparent_by_camo_flauge_dcx71sw.png|Leanbow the Wolf Warrior Sophia Russell.png|Sophia Russell mystic_force_twilight_ranger_by_greencosmos80-dbh9nid.jpg|Sophia the Mystic Force Twilight Ranger Gatekeeper human.jpg|Clare Prmf-purple.png|Clare the Purple Mystic Force Ranger mystic_light_knight_wolf.png|Leanbow (Light Knight Wolf) Msm-blagel.png|Leanbow (Ancient Mystic Mode) Prmf-daggeron.jpg|Solaris Knight (Ancient Mystic Mode) Ramirez.png|Lanceron Prmf-bluem.png|Lanceron the Aqua Mystic Force Ranger Oliver_WoodDH2.jpg|Richard Underwood power_rangers_mystic_force___black_mystic_ranger.png|Richard the Black Mystic Force Ranger Tara Martin.png|Tara Martin Prmf-yellow sm.png|Tara the Saffron Mystic Force Ranger TJ_Perkins.png|Michael Balon Prmf-vermilion.png|Michael the Pyro Mystic Force Ranger Mystic-Mother-Rita-Repulsa.jpg|Mystic Mother Sareena Repulsa good.png|Mystic Daughter Jenji.jpg|Jenji Snow_Prince.jpg|Snow Prince Prmf-gatekeeper.png|Gatekeeper Middle_1117287526.jpg|Power Rangers Mystic Force (Ancient Mystic Mode) OO-rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Drew-Seeley-in-ACS-drew-seeley-8006198-478-500.jpg|Matt Richards PROO_Green_Ranger.jpg|Matt the Green Overdrive Ranger White_Overdrive_Ranger.jpg Grey_Overdrive_Ranger.jpg Proo-sentinelknight1.jpg|Sentinel Knight Proo-sentinelknight.png|Sentinel Knight (True form) Jungle Fury Rangers.png|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Spirit_Rangers_JF.jpg|Jungle Fury Elephant, Shark and Bat Rangers Rick James the Shark Ranger.png|Rick James the Shark Ranger Lenny King the Elephant Ranger.png|Lenny King the Elephant Ranger Ritchie Stanford the Bat Ranger.png|Ritchie Stanford the Bat Ranger Carrie the Pink Ranger.png|Carrie Reynolds the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger 78321e92804a71d9e0c425af889017e5--jesse-mccartney-men-celebrities.jpg|Joshua McGwire Panther_back_ranger.png|Joshua McGwire the Black Jungle Fury Ranger Rio-mele.png|Jarrod and Camille Prjf-lion.png|Jarrod the Lion Warrior JFLionRanger.jpg|Jarrod (Lion Ranger form) Prjf-chameleon.png|Camille the Chameleon Warrior Jungle_fury_chameleon_ranger.jpg|Camille (Chameleon Ranger form) DEKER OH MY GOSH.jpg|Deker NewWhiteTigerWarrior.jpg|Deker the New White Tiger Warrior WhiteTigerWarrior.jpg|White Tiger Warrior (Ranger form) Human_dalia.jpg|Dahlia Dayu.png|Dahlia the Red Phoenix Warrior Red Phoenix Ranger.png|Red Phoenix Warrior (Ranger form) Human-Flit.jpg|Flit 220px-JF Flit.jpg|Bolas (Android fly) Pai-zhua-master-animals.jpg|Order of the Claw 3472ffd86734e792aaab0e79987e0574.jpg|Power Rangers RPM rpmorange.jpg|Joseph Hicks the Orange RPM Ranger Tenaya_Human.jpg|Tenaya/Alanna McCarthy tenaya_ranger_pink_rpm_by_chuyzb-da85xq7.png|Tenaya the Pink RPM Ranger Rpm-drk.jpg|Dr. K/Keira Lancaster CobaltRanger.jpg|Dr. K the RPM Cobalt Ranger Transformers-Revenge-of-the-Fallen-movie-image-Shia-LaBeouf-2.jpg|Skyler Stone the RPM Mammoth Ranger Mammoth_Ranger.jpg|RPM Mammoth Ranger Ray_Park.jpg|Jesse Stephens the RPM Sapphire Ranger Terence Musso.png|Terence Musso the RPM T-Rex Ranger Storm_Shadow_(GI_Joe_Movie).jpg|Samuel Orin the RPM Triceratops Ranger Rpm_lost_series_rangers_by_heavenlymythicranger-d3f8uha.png|Sapphire, T-Rex, Mammoth, Triceratops and Orange RPM Rangers power-rangers-samurai-blue-gold.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai Prs-green-Dragon-Shield.png a35781f1d22141a39b81f2a86e9e4c39.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai Prss-red.png|Lauren the Red Female Samurai Ranger Jim Vance.jpg|Jimmy "Jim" Vance Black Samurai Ranger.jpg|Jim Vance the Black Samurai Ranger Serena.png|Serena Michaels PurpleSamuraiRanger.png|Serena the Purple Samurai Ranger Ricky Garcia.jpg|Ross Campbell Orange_RangerPRS.jpg|Ross the Orange Samurai Ranger Mentor_Ji_armor.jpg|Mentor Ji Super sentai spirits by riderb0y.jpg|Power Rangers Millennium Force Black Millennium Ranger.png|Black Millennium Ranger White Millennium Ranger.png|White Millennium Ranger Megaforce Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Megaforce RoboKnight.jpg|Robo Knight Prm-green.png|Orion the Green Megaforce Ranger Normal jordan-1 282429.jpg|Jordan McDowell PRM-Orange.png|Jordan the Orange Megaforce Ranger Ariana-grande-3-1384443804-view-1.jpg|Julie James Megaforce-Purple.png|Julie the Purple Megaforce Ranger annapaquin-talkradio.jpg|Jill Petterson Gosei-White.png|Jill the White Megaforce Ranger Prm-ultragreen.png|Ultra Megaforce Green Ranger Prm-ultrared.png|Ultra Megaforce Red Ranger Prm-ultrapink.png|Ultra Megaforce Pink Ranger Prm-ultrayellow.png|Ultra Megaforce Yellow Ranger Prm-ultrablack.png|Ultra Megaforce Black Ranger Prm-ultrablue.png|Ultra Megaforce Blue Ranger pr_super_megaforce_liveaction_group_5531.jpg|Power Rangers Super Megaforce and Gosei Super Megaforce Orange.png|Jordan the Super Megaforce Orange Ranger Super Megaforce Purple.png|Julie the Super Megaforce Purple Ranger Gokai-White.png|Jill the White Super Megaforce Ranger All_10_Dino_Super_Charge_Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Power Rangers Dino Charge.png|Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Still torin.jpg|Zenowing Dino_Charge_Silver_Ranger2.png|Zenowing the Dino Charge Silver Ranger 12033516 888459774566959 1042182819 n-1-.jpg|Heckyl Kyoryu-navy.png|Heckyl the Dino Charge Talon Ranger Kaylee.jpg|Kaylee Ryan PRDSC-Yellow.png|Kaylee the Yellow Dino Charge Ranger Mattgriffin.jpg|Matthew Griffin Dino_Charge_Platinum_Ranger.png|Matthew the Platinum Dino Charge Ranger Burt.png|Burt Armstrong OrangeDSRanger.jpg|Burt the Orange Dino Charge Ranger tia-mowry-1-sized.jpg|Janice Robinson Kyoryu_Copper.jpg|Janice the Copper Dino Charge Ranger Elizabeth_Olsen_SDCC_2014_2_(cropped).jpg|Melissa Navarro Kyoryu-sapphire.png|Melissa the Sapphire Dino Charge Ranger Karolina Kurkova.jpg|Leanna Torres Dino Charge Lime Ranger.png|Leanna the Dino Charge Lime Ranger PRDSC-channing-tatum.jpg|Collin Hancock Dino Charge Cobalt Ranger.png|Collin the Cobalt Dino Charge Ranger CHRIS_CASAMASSA.jpg|Jeff Garrison Dino Charge White Ranger.jpg|Jeff the White Dino Charge Ranger PRDC-PhillipNg.jpg|Felix Woodard Kyoryu-violet.png|Felix the Fuchsia Dino Charge Ranger Hoyoung_Pak.png|Takuro Morikawa Dino_Charge_Azure_Ranger.jpg|Takuro the Azure Dino Charge Ranger Rolfe Heidenreich.png|Rolfe Heiderich Crimson DynaRanger.jpg|Rolfe the Dino Charge Crimson Ranger Leslie Von Trapp.png|Leslie Von Trapp (a.k.a. Liesl Von Trapp) Lavender Ranger.jpg|Leslie the Dino Charge Lavender Ranger Keeperdinocharge.jpg|Keeper Poisandra.png|Poisandra Toqzetto.jpg|Power Rangers Train Strikers ToQ_7gou.png|Conductor Andre Baxter the Purple Train Ranger Black8.png|Declan the Black Train Ranger RescueRanger.jpg|Robbie the Silver Train Ranger GoldTGRanger.jpg|Gold Train Ranger CyanRanger.jpg|Cyan Train Ranger SageRanger.jpg|Sage Train Ranger CrimsonTGRanger.jpg|Crimson Train Ranger Safari_Ranger.jpg|Safari Ranger Toq-ryoknight.png|Star Knight NinjaSteelRangers.png|Ninja Steel Rangers PRNS-NinjaSteel.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Ninja_Rangers_(Ninja_Steel).jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel ninninger-47a.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Seven_Ninja_Steel_Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Steel 7 Ninja Steel Rangers.png|Power Rangers Ninja Steel Viera_Green_Ranger.png|Princess Viera 39-MidoNinger.png|Viera the Ninja Steel Green Ranger Ninjamaster-green.png|Viera the Ninja Master Green Ranger Emma_Harris.png|Emma Harris Ninja_Steel_Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Emma the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger PRNSE10073017-4.png|Todd Baker OrangeNinjaStarRanger.jpg|Todd the Orange Ninja Steel Ranger PowerRangersSharon.jpg|Sharon Pearce VioletRanger.jpg|Sharon the Purple Ninja Steel Ranger Josh_Levi.jpg|Darryl Hodge Black ninja star ranger kuroninja by greencosmos80-d8d36ra.jpg|Darryl the Black Ninja Steel Ranger Yoshi_Sudarso.jpg|Jaxson Tien Aqua Ninja Steel Ranger.png|Jaxson the Aqua Ninja Steel Ranger Dane_romero.jpg|Dane Romero YoshitakaNinninAkaNinger.png|Dane the Red Ninja Steel Ranger Mick-Temp.png|Mick Kanic TsumujiNinninAkaNinger.png|Mick the Red Ninja Steel Ranger redbot.jpg|Redbot Caldor_Skyfire.png|Caldor Skyfire Jiraiya_(Metal_Heroes).png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Normal_jiraiya_019.jpg|Space Sheriff Skyfire Skyfire and Snowstar.jpg|Space Sheriffs Skyfire and Snowstar Snowstar.jpg|Bianca Snowstar Space_Sheriff_Snowstar.png|Space Sheriff Snowstar Princess_Viera_(without_Lion_Armor).jpg|Princess Viera PRNSviera.png|Princess Viera (Lion Armor) Five busters.png|Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangersandcyberbeasts.png|Power Rangers Beast Morphers Buddy-beetjstag.png|Steel Tony_Thompson.jpg|Taron Loomis Green Ranger.png|Tate the Green Beast Ranger Pink Ranger.png|Roxy the Pink Beast Ranger Dobutsu-black.png|Blaze the Black Beast Ranger Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Blaze the Black Beast Ranger (permanently upgraded) PRBM-Orange_(Make-A-Wish_Exclusive).png|Tyler the Orange Beast Ranger Buddy-cheedanick.png|Cruise Buddy-gorisakibanana.png|Smash Buddy-usadalettuce.png|Jax Buddy-enetan.png|Hopper 41fGW3-RLHL._SX425_.jpg|Zora B590e057d1ca262dc20d67450b99179a.jpg|Korvin Avian.jpg|Avian power_rangers_hyperforce_by_greencosmos80-dbscvof2.jpg|Power Rangers Hyper Force power_rangers_hyperforce_by_greencosmos80-dbscvof.jpg|Power Rangers Hyper Force Hypeforce_green_ranger_official_by_greencosmos80-dc76nym.jpg|Joe the Hyper Force Green Ranger White Hyper Force Ranger.png|Paul the White Hyper Force Ranger Orange and Purple Hyper Rangers.png|Misty and Amber the Orange and Purple Hyper Force Rangers Gold Hyper Force Ranger.png|Finlay the Gold Hyper Force Ranger Silver_HyperForce_Ranger.png|Kaz the Silver Hyper Force Ranger Alpha_55_fan_art_by_riderb0y-dc3g9z4.jpg|Alpha-55 Alpha 55.png|Alpha-55 7_zyuoh4.jpg|Power Rangers Savage Beasts Benfoster.jpg|Darren Neal Violet_Ranger.png|Darren the Violet Condor Ranger Pink_Jaguar_Ranger.png|Anna the Pink Jaguar Ranger Silver Snake Ranger.png|Rachael the Silver Snake Ranger Navy Bear Ranger.png|Clinton the Navy Bear Ranger Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Red Whale Ranger Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Ranger PowerRangersHyperForce.png|Power Rangers Chrono Surge Meteor Sentry.jpg|Purple Chrono Surge Ranger Hyper_Force_Yellow_Ranger.jpg|Yellow Chrono Surge Ranger PrimeChargeOrangeRanger.jpg|Orange Chrono Surge Ranger Power Rangers Midnight Stealth.png|Power Rangers Phantom Brigade LupinBlack.png|Leon the Black Phantom Ranger LupinPurple.png|Melanie the Purple Phantom Ranger Power Rangers Laser Justice.png|Power Rangers Justice Sentinels PatRen_7.png|Jeremy the Black Justice Ranger Patorensebungo.png|Deborah the Purple Justice Ranger Prime Justice Alpha.png|Alpha Justice Sentinel Prime Justice Omega.png|Omega Justice Sentinel Phantom_Brigade_Tri.png|Phantom Brigade Tri Ranger Phantom_Brigade_Dual.png|Phantom Brigade Dual Ranger LuPatren Tricolor X Ugou.png|Phantom Justice Ranger Pat-gold.png|Austin the Gold Justice Ranger Lupin-silver.png|Deuce the Silver Phantom Ranger Jim_Carter.png|A.L.E.X. 87 vr_troopers_unite.png|VR Troopers Cybertron35.jpg|Cybertron Shihanoshiro.jpg|Tao Chong Dark Heart.png|Dark Heart Gavan_pose.png|VR Brandon/Psycon VR Kyle.jpg|VR Kyle/Xelviar b0426fb93436949232a4e1df19503904--vr-troopers-python.jpg|Red Python Space_Wolf_Juspion.jpg|Guardrotron Jeb--vr-troopers.jpg|Jeb Zeb.jpg|Zeb ArianaDebose.jpg|Donna Summer Beetleborgs.jpg|Big Bad Beetleborgs Retronix and Metallix Astralborgs.png|Astralborgs Kabutack.jpg|Pyroborg ImagesCA1854QV.jpg|Pyroborg (fighter mode) Kuwajiro.jpg|Cintalak Kuwajiro_Super_Change.png|Cintalak (fighter mode) Screen_shot_2014-05-21_at_3.04.43_PM.png|Jetborg Tobimasky_Super_Mode.jpg|Jetborg (flight mode) Kabutack_037.jpg|Tireborg Dangoron_Super_Mode.jpg|Tireborg (fighter mode) Kabutack_194.jpg|Frogar ImagesCAZ68N3Y.jpg|Frogar (fighter mode) Tentorina.jpg|Diamera Cobrander.jpg|Megasnake Cobrander_Super_Mode.jpg|Megasnake (fighter mode) Spidon.png|Spidaborg ImagesCAZEFPMQ.jpg|Spidaborg (fighter mode) GanirunState.jpg|Onibaba Ganirun.png|Onibaba (fighter mode) Sharkler.jpg|Knifehead Sharkler_Super_Mode.jpg|Knifehead (fighter mode) AP717.jpg|Warcada Captain_Tomborg.jpg|Judge Dragonfly Super_Captain_Tomborg.jpg|Judge Dragonfly (Super Red) Janperson.jpg|Karato Gun_Gibson.jpg|Silver Ray 1ethanwood.png|Ethan Wood Hillhurst_Monster.jpg|Hillhurst Monsters Bahzar_the_Genie.png|Bahzar the Genie MarkHildreth.jpg|Aaron Richards (Blue SWAT 153/Bluesteel/Hyper Bluesteel) Blue-SWAT-Jamie_Chung_2013.jpg|Talia Zhang (Blue SWAT 077) Nolan_North_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Commander George Robbins (Blue SWAT 011) Blue_Swat.jpg|Blue SWAT Goldenite.png|Gamma Gold Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Masked Rider HDRoboRider.jpg|Masked Rider (Super Gold) HDBioRider.jpg|Masked Rider (Super Blue) Shadowmoon.jpg|Roborider 504f499bb6bdddfc3751901936a268c8.jpg|Cyber Rider HD_KR_Marika.png|Arrow Rider Kamen_Rider_1.png|Masked Rider Warrior Leader Nigo.png|Masked Rider Warrior General tumblr_inline_o3wgnjVdhz1tuosbx_400.png|Masked Rider Warrior Commander tumblr_inline_nekorlxsvd1raz3r8.png|Masked Rider V3 Amazon.png|Masked Rider Riderman RAH220_StrongerMarch2009_Medicom_10.jpg|Masked Rider X SkyRider_Pow.jpg|Masked Rider Amazon Riderman.png|Masked Rider Super-V Super-1.png|Masked Rider Strongman Kamen_Rider_ZX.jpg|Masked Rider Z-Cross Chris-Casamassa.jpg|Craig Phelps Kamen_Rider_J.jpg|Masked Rider J Jeffro2.jpg|Jeffro "Jeff" West Zo.png|Masked Rider ZO GXTBenDiskin.jpg|Ronan Hudson Krk-KuugaGF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Training Mode) KRK-Kuuga.png|Masked Rider GXT (Mighty Mode) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Dragon Mode) Krk-KuugaPF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Pegasus Mode Krk-KuugaTF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Titan Mode) Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg|Masked Rider GXT (Mighty Mode) Kuuga_DragonForm.jpg|Masked Rider GXT (Dragon Mode) Kuuga_PegasusForm.jpg|Masked Rider GXT (Pegasus Mode) Kamen_Rider_Kuuga_(Titan_Form).jpg|Masked Rider GXT (Titan Mode) Krk-KuugaRMF.png|Masked Rider GXT II (Mighty Mode) Krk-KuugaRDF.png|Masked Rider GXT II (Dragon Mode) Krk-KuugaRPF.png|Masked Rider GXT II (Pegasus Mode) Krk-KuugaRTF.png|Masked Rider GXT II (Titan Mode) Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Mega Mode) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Masked Rider GXT (Ultra Mode) 01-2.png|Masked Rider GXT (Ultra Gold Mode) Fiber.jpg|Fiber Royce_Christyn.jpg|Dylan Garner KRA-Agito.png|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte Rider-Agito-GroundPWRUP-02.jpg|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Power-up Mode) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Storm Mode) Kra-AgitoFF.png|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Fire Mode) Kra-AgitoTF.png|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Trinity Mode) KRAgitoBurning.jpg|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Super Red Mode) Agitoshiningform.png|Masked Rider Metal Acolyte (Super Silver) john-morrison3.jpg|Luke Kirkland Kra-G3.png|Masked Rider Beetle X3 Kra-G3-X.png|Masked Rider Beetle X3 (upgraded) Taylor Hanson.jpg|Keith Baldwin Kra-Gills.png|Masked Rider Mantis 02-2.png|Masked Rider Mantis (Predator Mode) Matthew_Mercer_AL_.jpg|Rex Sampson Masked_Rider_Xelviar.jpg|Masked Rider Spartak Nat-wolff-death-note.jpg|Metris 41ggWwSwEAL_large.jpg|Masked Rider V4 Ryuki_-_13_Kamen_Riders-0.jpg|13 Kamen Riders Dragon_Knight_Form_Adam-Kit2.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kit_Taylor.png|Kit Taylor KRDK-wing_knight.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Len.png|Len KRDK-sting.png|Kamen Rider Sting Chris_Ramirez.png|Chris Ramirez KRDK-siren.png|Kamen Rider Siren KRDK_Kase00.jpg|Kase KRDK-torque.png|Kamen Rider Torque Chance3.jpg|Chance Dragonknight-KR-strike.png|Kamen Rider Strike Pryce.png|Pryce KRDK-axe.png|Kamen Rider Axe Hunt.jpg|Hunt KRDK-incisor.png|Kamen Rider Incisor KRDK-Ian.jpg|Ian Dragonknight-KR-camo.png|Kamen Rider Camo Van.png|Van KRDK-thrust.png|Kamen Rider Thrust Brad_Barrett.jpg|Cameron KRDK-wrath1.png|Kamen Rider Wrath Vic_Frasier.png|Nolan KRDK-onyx.png|Kamen Rider Onyx Drew Seeley.jpg|Brian Mace KRDK-advent_master.png|Advent Master EubulonWideScreen.png|Eubulon KRR-Kamen_Rider_Papillon.jpg|Kamen Rider Butterfly MayaYoung.jpg|Maya Young LeoHoward.jpg|Tyler Crowson KABUTO-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Blade Beetle nathaniel-potvin-1.jpg|Owen Williams GATACK-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Boron Sid_Patterson's_new_voice_actor.jpg|Max McCormick THEBEE-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Hornix Victoria Justice.jpg|Selena Rose DRAKE-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Dorgon JakeTAustin.jpg|Jake Sting SASWORD-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Scorpix BattlebladeLiamPayne.jpg|Tony Dutcher Ryukendo.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade Aqua Ryukendo.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Aqua Mode) Fire Ryukendo.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Fire Mode) ryukendo-trovao.JPG|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Ultra Mode) 13567240_704818196325281_1284598424525018340_n.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Flight Mode) MasterRyuKenDo.JPG|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Paladin Mode) Master Ryukendo 2.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Master Mode) Blizzard_Ryukendo.png|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Master Aqua Mode) Burning_Ryukendo.png|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Master Fire Mode) Lightning_Ryukendo.png|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Master Ultra Mode) Imperial_Ranger.jpg|Cyber Knight Battleblade (Imperial Mode) Joshua Barton.jpg|Joshua Barton Images (5).jpg|Cyber Knight Phoenixmane Buster Wolf.jpg|Buster Wolf Ryuken18 zps5b650644.jpg|Cyber Knight Phoenixmane (Ultra Mode) Ultimate.jpg|Cyber Knight Phoenixmane (Ultra Mode) Ethan Clarke.jpg|Ethan Clarke Ryujino.png|Cyber Knight Stormgaze Ultimateryujino.jpg|Cyber Knight Stormgaze (Ultra Mode) Nica-0.jpg|Nica Pierce Ryumahou_raijin.jpg|Cyber Knight Tephra Prince_Adam_Fall_of_Grayskull_He_Man_Live_Action.png|Prince Adam He Man LA.jpg|He-Man Cringer_He_man_2017_LA.jpg|Cringer/Battle Cat Chelsea_Fields_Teela.jpg|Teela Man-At-Arms_He_Man_Movie.jpg|Man-At-Arms Princess_Adora_Fall_of_Grayskull_He_Man_Live_Action.png|Princess Adora she_ra_LA.jpg|She-Ra Sorceress_Heman_Movie.jpg|Sorceress Orko masters of the universe by flavioluccisano-d4uof7i.jpg|Orko Gwildor.jpg|Gwildor Stratos.jpg|Stratos Masters-of-the-universe-horror-movie-concept-art-man-e-faces-1079853.jpeg|Man-E-Faces Motu_concept_ram_man.jpg|Ram Man Buzz_Off_paul-gerrard-62.jpg|Buzz Off Lubic_500px-Heman33.jpg|Lubic Grayskullman_Live_Action.jpg|Grayskullman Lion_o_re_imagined_by_digitaltofu-d3aq6df.jpg|Lion-O Cheetara_thundercats-halloween-.jpg|Cheetara Tygro.png|Tygra Panthro_la.jpg|Panthro Wilykit_and_Wilykat_Thundercats_LA.png|Wilykit and Wilykat Snarf_LA.jpg|Snarf Jaga_thundercats_LA.jpg|Jaga Pumyra1.jpg|Pumyra Lynx-O2011bio.png|Lynx-O Bengali--thundercats-heroes.jpg|Bengali Mandora_the_evil_chaser_thundercats_by_mlauneim-d54c29c.jpg|Mandora Snowman.jpg|Snowman Snowmeow_the_Snow_Cat.jpg|Snow Cat Berbils.jpg|Berbils Dometone1.jpg|Dometone Turtles-Cover.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (including Venus) Renoir-teenage-mutant.jpg|Renoir Master-splinter-teenage-mutant.jpg|Splinter April_OOTS.jpg|April O'Neil Casey_Jones_movie.jpg|Casey Jones Miss_o_neil_by_esuneh-d5v9rw6.jpg|August O'Neil Karai tmnt movie.jpg|Karai Slash_TMNT_LA.jpg|Slash Mona_lisa_tmnt_2014_2016.jpg|Mona Lisa Leatherhead1.jpg|Leatherhead Cesar_Monkey_Brains.jpeg|Monkey Brains Ursus.jpg|Mutated Bear Metalhead.jpg|Metalhead Ninja Tribunal Acolytes.png|Ninja Tribunal Acolytes Shikendo-faraji.jpg|Faraji Ngala Tang-soo-adam.jpg|Adam McKay Aikido-joi.jpg|Joi Reynard Shotokan-tora.jpg|Tora Yoshida Kon-Shisho.png|Kon, Ninjutsu master of Spirit Juto-Shisho.png|Juto, Ninjutsu master of Weapons Chikara-Shisho.png|Chikara, Ninjutsu master of Strength Hisomi-Shisho.png|Hisomi, Ninjutsu master of Stealth 223-226-tortues-ninja-turtles-tmnt-miyamoto-usagi.jpg|Usagi Yojimbo SilverSentry_btts.png|Silver Sentry 149px-Ananda_btts.png|Ananda Nanobot_btts.png|Nanobot Nobody.png|Dark Monarch Raptarr_btts.png|Raptarr Chrysalis_wings_btts.png|Chrysalis Tsunami_btts.png|Tsunami G_mantle.png|Green Mantle Metalhead_btts.png|Metal Head PrincessTenko.jpg|Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic tenko_twins.jpg|Janna and Jason Ali4.png|Ali Street_Sharks.jpg|Street Sharks Extreme_Dinosaurs.jpg|Extreme Dinosaurs The-banana-splits.png|The Banana Splits Servo.jpg|Sam Collins as Servo SamCollins.jpg|Sam Collins SuperhumanSamuraiSyberSquadTerence.jpg|Terence "Slam Dunk" Johnson sydney-super-human-samurai-syber-squad.jpg|Sydney "Syd" Forrester Tanker.png|Tanker shsss-al-amp.jpg|Amp Ere LuckyLandon2.png|Lucky Landon Shsss-al-jennifer.jpg|Jennifer Doyle Loli_Pratchert.png|Yolanda "Yoli" Pratchert super-human-syber-squad-Malcolm-001.jpg|Malcolm Frink Computron.png|Computron Gridman-Sigma.jpg|Malcolm as Sigma shsss-ar-synchro-servo.jpg|Servo Synchro Ultra_Act_King_Gridman.png|Servo Phormo Shsss-ar-xenon.jpg|Zenon Drago2.png|Drago wmac-26-Red-Dragon.png|Red Dragon (Chris Cassamassa) WMAC-Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon (Sophia Crawford) WMAC-Princess.jpg|Mer-Mer Chen (Princess) WMAC_Superstar.jpg|Superstar (Ho Sung Pak) StrikingEagle3.png|Striking Eagle (Taimak Guarriello) MikeBernadoTurbo.png|Turbo (Mike Bernardo) StarWarrior.png|Star Warrior (Ho Young Pak) LadyLightning.png|Lady Lightning (Christine Rodriguez) noguchi_tiana1.jpg|Black Widow (Tiana Noguchi) Tsunami.jpg|Tsunami (Hien Nguyen) AndyLeavine.jpg|All American (Andy Leavine) Aaron ZimmerGauntlet2.png|Gauntlet (Aaron Zimmer) WMAC-Jeanine Mason .jpg|Phoenix (Jeanine Mason) WMAC-BabyDoll.png|Baby Doll (Bridgett Riley) WMAC-Mouse.png|Mouse (Michele Krasnoo) WMACMachine.jpg|Hakim Alston IlonaRadomski.jpg|Starlight (Ilona Radomski) Kid Carmichael.png|Kid Carmichael (Carmichael Simon) 23-Warlock.png|Warlock (Larry Lam) wmac1Wizard.png|Wizard (Mike Chaturantabut) TigerClaw3.png|Tiger Claw (Johnny Lee Smith) PedroXavier.png|Pedro Xavier (Axeman) WMAC-Masters-BAM.png|Willie Johnson (The BAM) WMAC-Panther.png|Panther (Erik Betts) WMAC-GreatWolf.png|Great Wolf (Jamie Webster) YinYangMan.png|Yin Yang Man (Richard Branden) channing-tatum-gi-joe-rise_cobra01.jpg|Yin Yang Man (Richard Branden) Lynnette-love.jpg|Tarantula (Lynnette Love) TMNT_2_Keno-1-.jpg|Inferno (Keno Kortez) Clayton-barber2-WMAC.png|Hollywood (Clayton Barber) WMAC-Reign3.png|Reign (Rey-Phillip Santos) WMAC-Overdrive2.png|Overdrive (Keenan Wilson) WMAC-Olympus.png|Olympus (Herb Perez) WMAC-GwenTurner.png|Lioness (Gwen Turner) WMAC-YujiNoguchi.png|Cyclone (Yuji Noguchi) IMG_1042.PNG|Bloom IMG_1046.PNG|Flora IMG_1047.PNG|Musa IMG_1045.PNG|Aisha IMG_1050.PNG|Tecna IMG_1043.PNG|Stella Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:Crossovers